


Heat

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Broken AC, Food Porn, Human Furniture, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Polyamory, Popsicles, Rimming, Summer, Workplace Relationship, alternate universe- mythent doesn't exist, hey it's popsicle porn, really hot day, someone's bringing fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: It's a really hot summer day, and Link's air conditioner is broken. When he texts Rhett for help, he ends up with more than he expected in the form of Rhett's personal assistant, Chase.





	1. Chapter 1

Link couldn’t remember the last time it was so swelteringly hot. Sweat seeped from every pore in his body, and he was running out of clothing to remove. He’d already stripped off his socks in the bedroom, then pried open the stuck-shut window to let in a breeze. He wasn’t sure if the window had helped or hindered things, considering it was just as hot outside as it was inside, maybe even hotter.

By the time he reached the hallway, his tee shirt was on the floor, and before he’d gotten to the bathroom, his pants were discarded in a heap. Link always preferred cold weather to warm weather. In the winter, there were always more layers you could add, but in stifling heat like this? There were only so many layers you could remove before you were dangerously close to wishing you could tug your own skin off.

He picked up his cell phone.

 

**Rhett**

 

I think my AC’s dead. Do you have some fans I can borrow?

 

Yeah, I think so. Want to come pick it up? I can have it ready.

  
  


The thought of getting dressed, getting into the car, driving across town in the heat in his car, the AC broken there, too… it felt like it might just make him hotter, not doing anything to help the issue. He wasn’t about to ask Rhett to bring them over, but he definitely didn’t want to go out in the heat.

 

**Rhett**

 

Nvm. I’ll drop one off when I run errands. K?

 

Thanks

 

It was a relief not to have to get out in the heat, like Rhett had read his mind and realized there wasn’t a chance in hell he wanted to go outside. If Rhett was getting out anyway, great, the fan would be a godsend. Link pulled out the one fan he had. He plugged it in, turning it to high, and it struggled before finally sputtering to life. Positioning his face right in front of the fan, it barely seemed to do anything, but the movement of air, even if it wasn’t any cooler, felt nice. He moved away to open every single remaining window in the house, hoping if a crossbreeze came, it would do  _ something _ , anything to make it better. No luck.

 

**Rhett**

 

My car won’t start. Can’t bring the fan after all. Sorry.

No problem.

 

It  _ was  _ a problem, though. Fuck. Link was dying of heat. He walked to the refrigerator, opening it to grab a cold beer, to see if maybe a cold drink would make him feel better. Instead, he found himself standing there in front of the fridge, door open. It made sense to swing open the freezer door, too, and he did, sticking his head inside and finding relief in the cold air it offered. He knew it wasn’t practical to stay there with it open all day, but for a few seconds, he found relief in the chill. He reached for a beer, then swung the doors closed again.

The downside of using the refrigerator for staying cool that no one thinks about is the fact that it makes the rest of the house feel ten times hotter after you close it, your skin used to the cool air of the fridge before being suddenly exposed to the heat. Link slumped down in the leather recliner and immediately regretted it, his skin sticking to the leather in the worst ways. The underwear he wore helped, made sure that he didn’t have his balls sticking to the seat, but damn, it was one more piece of fabric between him and the breeze. As he rolled the cold bottle of beer along his forehead and neck, he contemplated moving to the kitchen floor, wondered if laying on the tiles would help cool him off more than the sticky heat of dark leather, and he stood, the decision made. He would have laid down anywhere if it meant cooling off. He took a swig of his beer, then another, the cool chill of it rapidly fading in the hot air. The bottle was sweating, and he figured it no longer made sense to press the bottle to his skin.

 

**Rhett**

 

Good news! Fan is on the way.

 

You’re a lifesaver. Got your car started?

 

No answer. Link figured Rhett must be on his way over, driving across town to drop off the fan, which might give him a slight amount of relief, especially if it worked any better than his own fan.

Link walked to the hallway, flipping the switch to the attic fan. It was supposed to draw in air from the outside, but it did little to cool him. Link took another sip of his beer, then a long pull of it, and laid himself down on the cool tile. For about 15 seconds, the feeling of the tile on his body helped. After that, his sweat was slicking the floor, and he simply felt gross laying in a puddle of his own making. He rolled over to no avail, the tile beside him no cooler than the tile he’d been lying on, and the tiles he’d been on were now warmed with his body heat. He was dying. Link wondered how long a cool shower would keep him cool, but remembered Rhett would be there any minute. It would have to wait. Link heard a knock at the door, snapping him from his thoughts of how he’d get cool once Rhett went home.

“Come in!” Link hollered out. He was too hot to move himself off of the tile floor quickly, and the door was unlocked. Rhett usually didn’t even bother to knock, but he must have wanted to make sure Link wasn’t  _ completely  _ naked before walking in. Link chuckled at the thought.

“Oh, uh… Mr. Neal?” It wasn’t Rhett’s voice at the door, but instead a hesitant, smaller voice. “Rhett asked me to bring some fans by for you.”

Link scrambled to his feet. His clothes were strewn about the house, and there was no way he could get to them without walking right past the man in the door. Link positioned himself behind the recliner instead, standing there and letting it cover the fact he was only in his underwear. He hoped the guy would assume he was in his shorts or pajama pants or something, anything but being just in his trunks.

“Right, uh… come on in.” He wasn’t quite sure what to say, and as Chase walked inside holding a fan in each hand, Link watched him look up and down, gaze dragging on Link’s body before catching himself and looking away. Link realized now that instead of hiding the fact that he was only in his underwear, standing behind the chair made him look like he was wearing nothing at all. So he shifted, stepped out from behind the chair just enough to ensure the young man he’d worn  _ something _ . “Chase, right?” He’d only met the kid a handful of times, typically when he’d gone to pick Rhett up from work or carpool to lunch. They worked in separate offices, but shared a parking lot. Carpooling seemed like a matter of convenience for both of them. But he was fairly certain the name of Rhett’s personal assistant was “Chase,” and the nod he received from the young man, who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, confirmed it.

“Yes, sir,” Chase added. He looked at the floor, fans still in his hands.

“Oh! Come uh, here, I’ll take it,” Link stumbled over his words, embarrassed. He reached for one of the fans, which Chase passed him, meeting his gaze with a quick glance. “I apologize for my appearance. It’s hot outside, and I expected Rhett to be delivering them himself. Um, not that Rhett is, uh, used to seeing me like this or anything, but… but we go back a long time and uh--”

“No need to apologize, sir. The weather is quite warm.” Chase raised a hand, as if to wave off Link’s concern.

“You can call me Link,” Link added. He wondered if Chase had to address Rhett as “sir,” or if he was on a first-name basis with the man he worked so hard for.

“Thank you, sir. I mean, uh… Link.” Chase extended his free hand to offer a handshake, and Link took it awkwardly, realizing how strange it was to shake hands practically in the nude. “I have a couple more fans in the car if you’d like me to get them. When Rhett told me your air conditioner wasn’t working, I picked up his and brought a couple from my place, too. I can’t imagine not having AC in this heat.” Link was floored. He didn’t have an assistant, wasn’t quite as high in the ranks at his job as Rhett was in his own, but he couldn’t imagine having an assistant so willing to help someone he didn’t know.

“Thank you, Chase. I really appreciate it.”

Chase stepped out of the door, leaving it wide open with the screen door slamming behind him. No point in closing it if he’d be coming back in and all of the windows were open anyway, no cool air to escape. Link plugged in the first two fans, unsure of where to aim them for the maximum payoff. As Chase entered with two more fans in his hands, he passed one to Link.

“Is there someplace specific you’d like me to place this one, sir? Perhaps in the kitchen?” He eyed the beer sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor, assuming correctly that Link had been there, considering the direction his voice had come from when he’d called out for Chase to come in.

“I can get it, thanks,” Link took it from his hand. “Do you want me to return your fans to Rhett when I’m done, or…?” It seemed like it would make the most sense to take them back to Rhett.

“Yeah, that’s… that’s fine,” Chase nodded. He stood for a moment as if waiting for Link to ask him to do something else, perhaps anticipating some sort of second task, as if Link was his boss for a moment. Link briefly wondered how personal a personal assistant got if he was standing there so willing to do more work.  _ What’s even in his job description? Groceries? Laundry? _

He didn’t know the right word to dismiss Chase, to say “thanks, see you later.” And since he wasn’t sure if this was just a normal day’s work for Chase, he wasn’t sure if he should offer some kind of tip. Instead, he smiled at Chase. “Can I offer you a beer or something? Maybe a water? It’s a good day for a cold drink.”

“A… a beer would be nice,” Chase replied. His surprised expression told Link that what he’d offered was quite unusual, but he didn’t have cash and was too awkward to offer a tip.

“Help yourself. There’s some in the fridge. I’m… I’m going to go put on some clothes,” Link said. He didn’t think it seemed appropriate to walk to the refrigerator and hand Chase a beer half-nude, and Chase seemed perfectly capable of getting his own.

“You don’t have to.”

“Excuse me?” Link wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly, or that he wasn’t understanding. Didn’t have to what? Offer Chase a beer? He’d loaned Link his own personal fans, and it only seemed right.

“It’s… it’s really hot outside. And anyway, it’s your house. I just meant that if you didn’t want to get dressed, then… uh… it’s not bothering me or anything,” Chase stammered a bit. Link nodded slowly, then blushed slightly.

“I’ll just… uh…” Link didn’t finish the sentence, instead turning down the hall and finding the pants he’d discarded there. He started to put them on, but the thought of even the silken fabric on his skin seemed like too much. So he picked them up and walked to his bedroom, discarding them in the hamper and fishing for some gym shorts. At least they’d provide him more coverage than his underwear, which had been clinging to him from sweat, would give.

When he returned, Chase was standing in the middle of the kitchen, looking a bit like he felt like he didn’t belong, like he wasn’t sure how relaxed to get there, holding a just-opened beer. He didn’t notice Link at first, and had the bottle pressed against his forehead until he saw him, when he quickly lowered it, jumping.

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Link picked up his beer, now completely room temperature, and poured it down the drain. He hated letting it go to waste, but he wasn’t about to drink it that hot, so he placed the bottle in the recycling bin and grabbed a new one, twisting it open and leaning against the counter as he drank. “So you’re Rhett’s assistant? What’s that like?”

“It’s pretty good. Usually I just do stuff for him at work-- fetching coffee, running quick errands, taking stuff to the mailroom or picking up more stamps, whatever he needs, really. Sometimes I do things like this, though, weekend work.”

Link nodded. “So he keeps you on your toes, then?”

“Yeah, I guess so. The weekday stuff is all in-office stuff, but he asked if I could take on some extra hours on weekends for personal errands, and I needed the extra money.” Chase scratched his neck and shifted awkwardly. “College loans, you know?”

“Yeah, those can be a real bitch,” Link agreed.

“And you’re… you’re his…?” Chase let the question trail off, and Link wondered just what he was assuming.

“Best friend. We, uh… we grew up together. Imagine our surprise at ending up working at offices next to each other,” Link added. Chase nodded. “It’s been nice, though, we can carpool. Share the cost of gas and all that.”

“Yeah, sharing is… sharing’s nice,” Chase agreed. The sticky heat lingered around between them. “It’s so hot outside.” Chase changed the subject quickly from sharing to the heat out of nowhere, the warmth of the air unbearable.

“Oh! I can move some of the fans in here,” Link offered. He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t invited Chase to sit down instead, but as he placed his beer on the counter, he saw Chase do the same with his own, moving to grab fans and bring them into the kitchen. They positioned them carefully to point where they’d been standing against the counters, turning them on.

“It doesn’t cut through the heat much, does it?” Chase asked as he settled against the counter again, taking another drink. The fans were great for moving the air, but still did nothing to actually take the edge off. It was something, but it wasn’t nearly enough.

“I have an idea,” Link said, setting his beer on the counter once more. He was painfully close to dumping the rest of this one out, too, too warm to be palatable. Instead, he tore off paper towels, folding them and rinsing them under a cold tap. He passed one to Chase, then wet one of his own, pressing it to his forehead. He got two more wet, draping his second one over his neck as Chase swiped at his brow and neck with his own. By the time Link got his positioned just right, they were already too warm to be helpful, now just a warm, wet mess against their skin. “I guess that didn’t work so well, did it?” Link frowned.

“It was good for a couple of seconds, at least,” Chase smiled. His shirt had water soaking the neck of it now, and he fidgeted uncomfortably, tugging at the neckline.

“You can… uh… I mean…” Link started and stammered, unsure of how to form the words without them coming off a little bit creepy, a little too much  _ hey, I’m shirtless in my kitchen getting you all wet but please, by all means, remove your clothing _ , so he stopped talking.

“Do you mind if I set this on the counter to dry out a little bit? It shouldn’t take too long in the heat,” Chase asked. His fingers toyed with the hemline of his shirt.

“Yeah, that’s fine with me,” Link shrugged. Chase had caught on to his suggestion, and Link didn’t mind at all. “Seems to be the dress code around here today anyway.” Link gestured at his own bare chest. Chase stripped his shirt and spread it on the counter to dry, leaning there and sipping his beer. There was silence, the hum of fans and not much else cutting through the air.

“Do you have ice?” Chase finally broke the silence.

“For beer? I can get you a cold one-- you don’t have to finish that.”

“No, I… I had an idea,” Chase offered. Link opened the freezer, passing a tray of ice to Chase, who broke out two cubes. “I thought maybe if…” he passed the tray back to Link, who returned it to the freezer “...maybe if we used ice, it would last a little bit longer than the wet cloths did.” Chase was right next to him, holding both ice cubes, and rather than passing one to Link, he ran it carefully along his collarbone, starting near one shoulder and dragging it slowly to the other. Water pooled in the dips of his skin near his collarbones, the rest running down his chest as cold ice met hot skin. “Like this,” Chase said breathily. He passed Link the ice cube, considering he’d demonstrated enough for Link to get the idea, to work the ice cube over himself to cool down. His own ice cube was melting quickly, but there was an entire tray left, so he wasn’t too worried.

Instead, however, Link took the ice from Chase and ran it along Chase’s shoulders and neck. “Like this?” He looked down at Chase, the two of them now too close for comfort.

“Yeah, like that,” Chase whispered. Link felt lightheaded. Maybe it was the heat, because it couldn’t have been the two half beers he’d had, but he was a little overwhelmed by it all and found himself sinking back against the counter, bringing himself down almost to Chase’s height, his legs in a wide stance. Chase took a chance, took a step closer to Link.

Without a word, he ran the ice down Link’s body, carefully holding it between his fingers, and slid it down the center of his chest. As he noticed Link’s eyes flutter, his lips part slightly, he got bolder. Chase worked the ice along Link’s hip bones, the v his muscles made above the low-hanging shorts he wore. He moved the ice back up, lingering on one of Link’s nipples, then the other.

Link was still running ice along Chase’s skin, too, mostly down his arms, along the back of his neck.

“This was a really good idea, Chase,” Link said. His voice was barely audible over the fans spinning in the room, the movement of air finally giving him a sense of relief against his damp skin each time before it would suddenly dry again.

“Thank you, sir,” Chase said, taking another step closer.

“You can call me Link,” Link reminded him, running the ice along Chase’s wrist with one hand while holding his arm steady with the other hand. Link used the fact that he was holding onto Chase’s arm as a chance to tug him ever-so-slightly closer, more of a question than a forceful pull. Chase stepped closer without hesitation, answering the silent questions that lingered between them by gently pressing his lips, hot and thick, to the water trail he’d left along Link’s jawline. “Ohhh,” Link sighed. The heat of Chase’s mouth on a patch of skin that had just been cooled by ice was intense, but by now, they were both out of cubes of ice to cool each other with. Link hardly noticed, finding his hand grazing up Chase’s back, his fingers tangling in Chase’s hair. He turned his head, guiding Chase to his lips instead, teasing a tongue along Chase’s mouth. “Is this okay?” Link asked.

“Yeah,” Chase answered against Link’s lips. Without really looking, he reached a hand out, the freezer still close enough that he could open it and grab another ice cube. Link watched as Chase ran the ice cube along his own lips, then popping the ice cube in his mouth before closing the freezer again. Chase’s lips met his, cool against his own warmth, and he found his tongue seeking out the ice cube he knew Chase had. Before long, it was in his mouth, the two of them passing it to each other in heated kisses, the chill moving between them as Link’s hands found themselves around Chase’s waist, then finding their way down his body, grasping at his ass.

They kissed each other until the ice between them melted, the stifling heat still present but the last thing on their mind, all focus turned to the heat between them. Chase’s fingertips teased at the waistband of Link’s shorts, and Link wondered just how far he could take this, how far it was  _ appropriate  _ to take this. If he was being honest with himself, they’d moved past appropriate ages ago, probably before he even invited Chase inside. So he stopped hesitating, stopped telling himself that they were about to cross a line, when the answer was, they’d crossed the line long before their lips met.

Link pulled Chase closer, pressing himself against Chase’s stomach, and Chase more than got the hint. He reached into the freezer for another ice cube, popping it into his mouth and swirling it around with his tongue slowly. He eyed Link with a straight face, bit his lip, and slid the shorts Link was wearing to the floor. Link didn’t even try to stop Chase as he got on his knees, wrapping his lips around the tip of Link’s cock. He flicked the ice cube into his cheek, using his now frigid tongue against the slit of Link’s cock. Link shivered against him, one hand gripping the counter for support and the other finding Chase’s hair.

“Oh god,” Link said softly.

Chase took that as permission to take Link deeper, and now he used his tongue to pull the ice cube along Link’s length, slowly and carefully. Link was weak at the knees and impossibly hard despite the cold. Chase’s mouth felt so good, the heat of the world drowned out. Chase’s hands found their way to Link’s ass, gripping it and using it as leverage to pull Link deeper, filling his mouth with Link’s cock. With each move of his tongue, Link could feel the chill from the ice, the cold water in Chase’s mouth.

Chase didn’t stop until the ice had melted, working Link in and out of his mouth with hollowed cheeks. He used one hand to make up the difference in what he couldn’t take otherwise, Link being too long for him to fully handle more than once or twice without gagging. As the ice melted away, Chase swallowed the water that remained, and Link guided him back, tugging him up softly with a kiss.

“Shit,” Link said. “You’re… wow. You’re good at that.”

“I’ve… I’ve been wanting an opportunity to practice, if I’m honest,” Chase admitted, looking down at the floor. The way he said it made it clear that this wasn’t part of the responsibilities he had on the weekends as Rhett’s personal assistant, which meant typically personal wasn’t quite  _ that  _ personal. It was a relief-- the last thing he needed was for Rhett to be upset that his assistant had, well, personally assisted someone else. Outside of fans, anyway.

“Are you cooled off yet?” Link asked. They were still in each other’s space, and Link could feel the too-hot skin of Chase brushing against his own.

“No,” Chase said. “I might be a little bit hotter than I was before.” He smiled sheepishly, a blush flashing across his face. Link knew he meant that he was, temperature-wise, hotter from the encounter. But in Link’s mind, there was no doubt he was definitely hotter in terms of how he tore at what scattered shreds remained of Link’s will to resist him.

“I can fix that,” Link mumbled. He turned away from Chase, kicking his shorts the rest of the way off and onto the kitchen floor. With the freezer open, he reached past the ice cubes and grasped for something else, a box that was mostly full. He hadn’t remembered why he’d bought the popsicles, not much of one for eating them typically, but he had a sudden realization of exactly why he was glad he owned them now. He pulled a popsicle out of the box, unwrapping it.

“Do you like blue popsicles, Chase?” Link asked.

“They’re my favorite,” Chase responded. Link traced Chase’s lips with the popsicle, sliding it into his mouth, feeding it to him carefully. He worked it into Chase’s mouth and back out, the same way Chase had done with his cock minutes before. Link kissed him, tasting the blue raspberry flavor off of Chase’s lips, his tongue grazing Chase’s for more. It was cold, probably too cold for what he had in mind, but it didn’t matter. It was a hot day and the popsicle was sure to melt quickly.

Link walked Chase to the table, bending him over it. He slid Chase’s shorts down, then traced the popsicle down his back. “Is this helping you cool off?” Link asked, grazing the popsicle down Chase’s spine, a trail of sticky blue liquid sliding off of his back.

“Yes,” Chase whispered, shuddering.

Link continued dragging the popsicle down, stopping to move it to Chase’s thigh. He dragged it upward now, the melting blue popsicle dripping onto the tile floor beneath them, between Chase’s legs.

“And this?”

It took a moment for Chase to respond, his breath catching as Link guided the popsicle slowly, using one hand to spread Chase and the other to guide the popsicle where he wanted it. “Y-yes,” Chase stuttered out. Link paused, wondering if he was taking things too far, wondering if Chase would be ready. After all, if a blowjob was “just practice,” he wondered if Chase had much experience in this department, if he’d be ready. But Link didn’t get the chance to second-guess it, because in that moment, with the popsicle pressed gently against him, Chase pushed his hips back just barely. He turned his head, cheek against the table in front of him, trying to get a better look at Link. “Please?”

It was all Link needed to hear, sliding the popsicle slowly into Chase, one careful, slow centimeter at a time. Chase whimpered softly, causing Link to slow down, then stop altogether. “Please,” Chase repeated, this time sounding more desperate, so Link continued. The popsicle was melting rapidly from the heat of Chase’s body and the warm air that surrounded them. It made it easier to take, smaller and wetter, and Link was able to work it in, then back out. Chase was shaking, his breath hitching with each movement of the popsicle.

“Is this okay?” Link asked. He was prepared to stop at any time. Chase only had to say the word.

“It’s… it’s cold,” Chase said. “And good…” his eyes fluttered shut. Link got on his knees behind Chase, catching the liquid that was running down his thighs on his tongue, dragging his mouth up slowly until he met popsicle. He continued to work it until it was dangerously melted, too close to stick for Link’s comfort. He tossed it aside, letting it puddle on the kitchen tile as it continued to melt, forgotten.

Link’s warm tongue replaced the popsicle against and inside of Chase, the scent and taste of blue raspberry all Link was getting. The stains of the popsicle on Chase’s skin were brilliant, and Link flatted his tongue, lapped at Chase. He let his hand find Chase’s cock, stroking it as he continued to run his tongue along Chase’s ass, pushing it in and listening to Chase come undone. Chase gripped the edge of the table with his hand, knuckles turning white as he saw stars. He’d never experienced anything like this, not in general, but especially not with the intense cold then burning heat. His breathing shifted from moans to pants, shallow breaths followed by sharp inhales. Link could feel Chase tense under his touch, could tell he was getting close.

With the help of the popsicle and Link’s tongue, Chase was well-prepared, but Link licked his finger, coating it in saliva just to be sure. He slid it slowly into Chase, his other hand still stroking, and rubbed his finger carefully until Chase pushed off of the table, back arching. “Ohgodohgodohgod,” Chase started to mutter incoherently. “Gosh, that’s… oh gosh…” He was more vocal now than he’d been at any time during the hour he’d been there, staying more quiet than not since arriving with the fans earlier. But Link could tell he was close, could sense it in his response.

“It’s okay, Chase,” Link reassured, pressing against the most sensitive parts of Chase with his finger. Link was about to tell Chase to come, that it was okay to let go, but he couldn’t manage the words before Chase did it anyway, streaks of white hitting the underside of the table and the tile floor, small droplets mixing with the blue popsicle that had melted below them.

For a long time, Chase barely moved. When he did, he turned to Link, taking Link’s cock in his palm as he kissed Link slowly, stroking him. It was only fair, Chase seemed to think, that Link get off, too. But as he stroked Link carefully, slowly, he heard a soft buzzing coming from his shorts.

“Do you need to get that?” Link asked, his lips against Chase’s neck.

“No,” Chase said at first, hand still pumping Link’s cock carefully. He sighed heavily, then stopped his movements. “...yes,” he sighed again. “It’s probably my bos-- er, Rhett.” He reached for his shorts, fishing around in the pocket to pull out his phone.

“Hello?” His eyes flicked to Link, an apology in them. “Yes, I’m sorry. I… I got stuck in traffic.” Now his eyes offered a silent plea of  _ please don’t tell him I stayed here for so long _ , because apparently Chase was supposed to be well on his way to Rhett’s house by now. “I’ll be there soon,” he continued. “Mmkay, bye.” He ended the call. “I’m so sorry, I… with his car being broken down, I’d promised that after I dropped the fans off, I’d drive him to the grocery store.” Chase scrolled through his screen, countless missed texts from Rhett displayed on it.  _ Oops _ . 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Link cupped Chase’s chin in his hand. “Have to keep the boss happy.” He could see the apology written across Chase’s face. Link kissed the corner of Chase’s lips gently. It was then he noticed the bright blue in a ring still around the inside of Chase’s lips. “You might, um… you might tell him I offered you a popsicle for your help.”

“Why?” Chase narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“You still have a little something,” Link said, tugging Chase’s lower lip down with his finger slightly.

“Oh. Oh!” His eyes widened. Link walked to the fridge and passed him a bottle of water. “This might help, too.”

Chase thanked him and tugged his clothing back on, clearly not wanting to leave, but clearly needing to. Link wanted him to stay longer, too. As he walked Chase to the door, Chase thanked him again and nodded a goodbye.

“Hey Chase?” Link said as Chase reached the bottom step of the front porch.

“Yeah?” Chase stopped and turned.

“When I get my AC fixed, could I return your fans to you directly?” He winked casually, the implication of more time clear. A wide grin spread across Chase’s face.

“I’d like that,” he replied, then bounded to the car. As he got in, Link noticed a thin line of blue running down his leg, stopping where it stained his sock. He wondered if Rhett would even notice.


	2. Personal Assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags. This fic now contains boss/employee relationship themes so please keep that in mind as you continue reading.

**Link**

 

Hey, do you have Chase’s number? I want to ask him about these fans.

 

You want me to ask him? He’s right here.

 

I can text him. I’m sure you’ve got work stuff to deal with.

 

I’ll have him text you.  
Btw giving him your number and having him text you took way longer than just asking him myself.

 

Thanks.

 

Rhett wasn’t entirely sure what was going on with Link, but it wasn’t any of his business, not really. Link was just  _ weird  _ sometimes, and it wasn’t worth trying to sort out. But Chase being weird, that was another story. Rhett had asked if dropping the fans off went okay, if Link was nice, and he’d stayed mostly tight-lipped about it, saying Link had offered him a popsicle as thanks and giving little other information about their interaction. He just hoped Link wasn’t a total jerk. The look on Chase’s face when Rhett gave him his number, encouraged him to text Link about the fans, was strange, like Chase was put off by the request.

“Hey, Link wasn’t an asshole to you, was he?” Rhett was worried his longtime best friend had done something to upset Chase.

“No, it was fine,” Chase said. It was all he offered up. Rhett decided not to pry any more than that, trying not to push, but he was dying to know why they both acted so strangely. Had Chase crossed a line that Rhett needed to reprimand him for? He’d never know with the way neither of them were letting on. “Sir?” Chase’s voice made Rhett look up from the paper he was filling out.

“Chase, seriously, you’ve been working for me for a year now. You know you don’t need to call me ‘sir.’ That’s first-day stuff.”

“Sir,” Chase restated, stepping closer to Rhett’s desk. “Since I’ve been here for a year, I was wondering if we could discuss my future here and, uh, my job responsibilities as your  _ personal  _ assistant.”

“You know that I don’t make the rules on how much PAs get paid here. You get what the other PA’s get and you’d have to negotiate any raises with  _ my  _ boss. Unless you mean what I pay you for weekend work, in which case we still need to keep that between us, and yes, I can think about a raise there,” Rhett offered.

“I wasn’t talking about compensation,” Chase’s voice lowered as he stepped forward again, resting his hands on Rhett’s desk and leaning toward him. Standing, Chase was a fraction of Rhett’s size, but when Rhett was seated, Chase had the power and could somehow manage to flip the script slightly.

“What are you wanting to discuss, then?” Rhett asked.

“I’m looking for any other ways you might need assistance,” Chase said. “I’d love to  _ serve  _ you in any capacity that you need me… sir.” Chase’s voice laid it on thick, and his tone was full of implications.

“What are you implying, Chase?” He didn’t want to make an ass of himself answering something that Chase wasn’t actually getting at.

“I’m saying that men that work as hard as you do have needs sometimes, and tend not to take care of those needs themselves because they’re constantly busy with their career. And I want you to know that I’m here to assist you and serve you. I’m very good at my job, and I want to make sure if there’s a way I’m not meeting your needs, I’d love for you to tell me so I can… assist you properly, sir.”

“Chase,” Rhett warned. “We have a professional relationship, and… and anything beyond that would be entirely unprofessional of me to try to pursue. This is a really inappropriate conversation for us to be having.”

“With all due respect, sir, I’m sure we could keep it between us. It’s just an offer,” Chase answered.

“Chase, I can’t use my personal assistant for sexual favors. Unless that’s not what you’re getting at, in which case, I apologize for presuming that,” Rhett said. He turned back to his paperwork. It was much easier to say no to the delicious younger man if he wasn’t looking him in the eye. The thought that he’d ever even be desirable to someone like Chase was overwhelming, but the truth was clear: it was wrong, immoral, and definitely not okay to pursue any sort of sexual relationship with someone who worked under him.  _ Yeah, you’d love to have him under you,  _ Rhett thought.  _ Or on top of you _ . But he forced himself to squeeze those thoughts out of his mind.

“There are many ways in which I can serve you,” Chase pressed. “It doesn’t  _ have  _ to be sexual, though I’d certainly be open to meeting those needs for you, too, if you’d like. But I can help you in other ways. Polishing your shoes, furnishing your office  _ personally _ , taking care of your personal hygiene for you, anything.”

“What does that even mean?” Rhett asked. “You know what? Forget I asked. I shouldn’t--"

“I mean if you need me to get under your desk and lick your shoes clean, I’d be happy to. Or if you need a table to set your coffee on, I’d be happy for you to use my back. And if you need someone to shampoo your hair or brush your teeth for you, just ask,” Chase clarified. He was asking,  _ requesting,  _ to be Rhett’s furniture, his servant, so many things Rhett had never even thought were things people would want to do for another person.

“Chase,” Rhett shook his head. “That’s… I couldn’t ask you to do any of those things. They cross a line.”

“Please, sir, at least consider my offer?” Chase’s face had fallen, his desire clear, and Rhett wondered what about Chase made him so willing to serve, and what had happened to make him now, after a year, bold enough to consider asking. Rhett had wondered for a while now if Chase had made a few passes at him, but brushed them off as compliments, ways of impressing his boss, subtle comments like his suit looking nice or his beard looking especially soft that day.

Once, Chase had wondered aloud who  _ wouldn’t  _ want to date Rhett while managing his personal affairs and helping Rhett arrange reservations for a restaurant, then canceling them when the man he’d invited had to cancel at the last minute.

But Rhett had been able to rationalize all of that, to make it clear that Chase wasn’t interested in him. Now, though, there was no mistaking what Chase wanted. Chase was pushing to blur the lines, and he wondered if this was just one step forward in a shift in their professional relationship.

It couldn’t be, though, and Rhett knew it. He wasn’t going to let himself fall into that trap.  _ What if it  _ is  _ a trap?  _ He thought. It could be one of those situations, like a hidden camera show or something, or a shot at a lawsuit, trying to catch Rhett and snare him in an inappropriate relationship. He knew there were many men who used their power to get sexual favors from those beneath them. He’d even seen a co-worker make passes at countless women before finally getting fired. But Rhett wasn’t like that, wouldn’t let himself do that.

* * *

 

“I don’t know what got into him,” Rhett confessed to Link at lunch. “He’s been acting normal all this time, and then suddenly, out of nowhere, ‘I’ll get on the floor and lick your shoes clean?’ How does one even prepare for a question like that?”

“Did you take him up on it?” Link raised an eyebrow and picked the tomatoes off of his salad.

“Of course not. It would be completely unprofessional of me to do that,” Rhett responded.

“Okay, let me ask it this way: did you  _ want  _ to take him up on it?” Link had a cocky grin on his face.

“I don’t know, man. It seems like asking for trouble. There’s no way that can be mistaken for something non-sexual, even if we’re both clothed. It’s completely inappropriate.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Link said. “Come on, Rhett, there are worse things than a guy that young and attractive wanting to essentially worship you.”

“So you think I should tell him yes?” Rhett asked. “I can’t do that. It’s morally wrong!”

“I think you should consider the offer and feel flattered that he’s interested,” Link said. “Besides, he’s your personal assistant. This is just… personally assisting a little more intensely.”

“Thank  _ God  _ you don’t have a personal assistant if that’s what you think they’re supposed to do,” Rhett snapped.

“I don’t think it’s what they’re supposed to do, Rhett. I think that if you’ve got one that’s offering to do it, and you’re attracted to him the way you so clearly are, it’s at least worth considering. You didn’t ask him to do it. He came to you. Aren’t you already bending the rules by having him assist you on the weekends?”

“Yeah,” Rhett admitted.

“So maybe try it. Set some ground rules for it to be a weekend-only thing,” Link suggested.

“Thanks, but it’s not happening,” Rhett said. “It’s crossing a line.”

“And getting a to-go meal for your assistant  _ isn’t  _ crossing a line?” Link asked, watching the waitress deliver a meal, bagged up and ready, just for Chase.

“Shut up,” Rhett snarked back to his best friend. “We’ve got to get back to work.”

* * *

Rhett was absolutely not going to take Chase up on his offer. The entire thought was ridiculous. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t think about it in a hot bath that night, when he was absolutely sure his mouth wouldn’t get him into trouble, when Chase was nowhere around and saying yes to him couldn’t be a temptation.

He let his mind focus on the things Chase had offered to do, let himself linger on the thought of Chase sitting next to his clawfoot bathtub on a stool, running his fingers through Rhett’s hair, touching his scalp and playing with his curls, shampoo lathering, letting his hands find their way down Rhett’s beard, gently scratching the skin beneath it lightly, letting Rhett’s eyes flutter shut, then carefully rinsing the soap away. He thought about Chase gliding the silky conditioner over his hair and beard, too, tracing the conditioner over his mustache carefully, gently running his fingertips over Rhett’s sideburns.

Rhett knew the requests were sexual when Chase offered them up. They  _ had  _ to be, judging by the way just the thought of Chase washing his hair had Rhett throbbing hard under the water, desperate to touch himself. He imagined Chase making another offer to wash his body, too, to run his hands down Rhett’s waxed chest with soap, to let his hands find and lather other parts of Rhett’s body. He imagined Chase drying him off carefully with the towel, rubbing lotion into his feet with great precision and care, and Rhett couldn’t help but wrap his hand around himself thinking of Chase’s hands on him.

He bet Chase’s hands would look small on his giant body, would be nice and gentle compared to some of his rougher lovers in the past. He wondered what he’d sound like completely uninhibited and he found himself biting his lip and arching his back in the tub, his cock head poking out of the water as he picked up his pace and stroked himself. His breaths were ragged and rough in the room, clearly audible over the quiet music he had playing, and as he came, ropes of white making their way through the bubbles in the tub, it was all over thoughts of Chase.

Even if he held strong and refused Chase’s offer, he was completely and thoroughly fucked. The thoughts were there, and that was wrong enough.  _ Maybe it’s time to look for a new assistant _ , Rhett thought.

* * *

 

Rhett was still considering the possibility he might have to fire Chase the next day as they walked to a meeting. Chase was with him, ready to take notes while Rhett focused on the plans he was presenting.

“Rhett!” It was a coworker Rhett tried his hardest to avoid, and he was catching Rhett at just the wrong time. “Listen, Margie’s birthday is coming up and we’ve gotten her a card. It wouldn’t be a birthday without your John Hancock on it,” he smiled.

“John, sure thing. I’d be happy to sign it.” Rhett slapped on a fake smile and took the card from his hands. “Do you have a pen?” Rhett patted at his pockets and realized he’d come without one.

“I’ve got one, sir,” Chase said, producing one from his notebook and passing it to Rhett.

“Thanks.” Rhett held the card against the wall and attempted to sign, but got nothing. Ink refused to come out.

“Here,” Chase offered. “Sometimes they don’t work when you’re trying to write vertically like that.” He bent over at the waist, forming a human table. “Sign it on my back.”

The offer Chase had given previously flooded back to Rhett, the way Chase had offered to be his table, or lick his shoes clean, or…  _ fuck _ . He was struggling not to get hard right then and there, the product of the fantasies he’d had in the bath the night before. It was a dangerous game they were playing, and he thought Chase must know it. He stepped beside him, not realizing his crotch was eye-level with the stooped Chase, and signed the card. This time, the ink worked flawlessly. He passed the card back to John.

“I’ve got a meeting to get to. Have a great afternoon,” Rhett said, giving a small wave. “Chase,” he commanded, and Chase stepped to his side.

“Well-trained assistant you’ve got there, McLaughlin,” John said. Rhett didn’t bother responding.

“Sir,” Chase said softly as soon as he was sure they were alone, “have you given more consideration to my offer?”

“Now’s not the time, Chase,” Rhett said.

“With all due respect, sir,” Chase’s eyes glanced down to Rhett’s crotch, now returning to normal, the hardness Chase had seen gone, “it seems like you’ve thought about it at least a little bit.”

Rhett sighed and pressed the elevator button. As soon as the door closed and ensured they were alone, he looked at Chase. “We can’t do this.”

“Okay,” Chase said. “If you change your mind, I’m always happy to serve.”

“I appreciate that, Chase,” Rhett said. He stepped closer into Chase’s space, close enough they were breathing the same air, “but  _ I _ can’t do this.”

“I understand, sir,” Chase blinked his eyes up at Rhett, faking a stumble as the elevator shifted floors, having to lean against Rhett to steady himself and letting his hand graze Rhett’s cock as he righted himself. “Sorry about that.” He fluttered his lashed. He was working  _ hard _ .

“God,” Rhett breathed. The elevator was rapidly approaching the floor they needed to be on and Rhett’s window was closing in time to respond to Chase. “I’ll think about it,” he said, placing a hand on Chase’s shoulder and running it down to his wrist, fingertips grazing Chase’s hand and giving his fingers a small squeeze before he took a large step back, just as the elevator dinged and opened.

Aside from the slight flush to Rhett’s cheeks, no one would be the wiser that anything had happened in the elevator that shouldn’t have.

* * *

“Hey, you ready for lunch?” Link asked, strolling into Rhett’s office. “Hi, Chase.”

Chase smiled at Link. “Hey.”

“You joining us for lunch today?” Link asked casually. Chase had never,  _ ever  _ joined them for lunch, and Rhett was wondering what the heck gave.

“I can’t,” Chase said. “I’ve got some things to file and--”

“You know what, Chase?” Rhett interrupted. “The filing can wait. Join us for lunch.” Rhett would do anything to avoid Link bringing up the subject of Chase’s offer again, including having Chase join them for lunch for the first time ever.

“Are… are you sure, sir?” Chase asked. Rhett’s cheeks flushed and he shot a look at Chase for calling him “sir” in front of Link. Link’s eyes darted between them.

“I wouldn’t have said anything if I didn’t mean for you to join us, Chase,” Rhett said firmly. He wasn’t getting into this right now, and after Chase’s small slip, it was a sure sign Link would pry. Rhett wasn’t about to deal with that, so he waited as Chase stacked up what he was working on neatly and stood from his desk, patting his pockets to make sure he had his wallet and phone with him.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my turn to pay anyway, isn’t it?” Link said.

“Yeah, looks like it is,” Rhett responded.

“I’ll buy mine,” Chase offered. Link waved a hand.

“Consider it my thanks for letting me borrow your fans,” Link said. Rhett watched a flash of disappointment across Chase’s face and wondered what he was  _ hoping  _ to get as thanks, but it was brushed off with a warm smile on Link’s part. “You two ready?”

Lunch wasn’t all that unusual, even with the extra dining companion. Rhett and Link talked about work, with Chase occasionally interjecting with a story about another PA in the office or something. He offered very little insight at all into his personal life when Rhett mentioned his own, and Rhett realized he didn’t know much about Chase outside of work and then the weekend work that Chase was always happy to help with.

“What about you, Link? Seeing anyone lately?” Rhett asked. He’d just spent ten minutes venting about how hard it was to find decent guys, especially since he wasn’t one for a bar hookup and he had abandoned Grindr over a year ago.

“I, you know, I had a close encounter recently with a really attractive guy,” Link said. “We haven’t really talked since, but I wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better, see what comes of it.” Link hadn’t told Rhett much about his sexuality, but he’d said enough that Rhett could assume he was either bi or pan. It was one of those things they never really openly discussed -- both of them kind of assuming that neither one of them asked, so neither one of them really told anything in great detail.

“You know, what you need is a way in with him,” Chase said, taking a sip of his lemonade. “Trick is when you meet somebody you want to know better, you find a way to make sure you have a second chance to talk to them. So if you hook up, you leave your boxers there by accident or something, or you leave something you need, and then they have to return it to you or you have to go back to get it. Gives you that chance to talk to them again.”

“That’s a good tip,” Rhett said. “I’ll have to keep that in mind next time I meet somebody.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. He actually did leave something at my place. I was hoping he'd come pick it up so we could talk again.”

“I'm sure he will,” Chase said hopefully.

Rhett turned the question on Chase then, knowing he might be crossing a line but also knowing he and Link had divulged their own relationship status. “You’ve been quiet about your personal life, Chase, but offering up a lot of good tips for us old guys. You seeing someone?”

“Rhett, he's young,” Link chastised. “I'm sure he's keeping his options open.”

“I've got my eye on a couple of people,” Chase offered. “Left something at a guy’s place after a, uh, great afternoon together and hoping he'll give me a call sometime. And I have my eyes on someone that I think is interested, but seems a little nervous. I'm giving him some time and space but I hope he decides he's interested.”

“Sounds like you've got some solid options,” Link smiled. “I hope whichever one you are wanting to work out does.”

“I don't know,” Chase said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Maybe I'm greedy, but I'm hoping they both do.”

* * *

Rhett wasn't stupid. He'd seen Chase look at him at lunch when he talked about a guy who was interested but nervous. He couldn't be  _ that _ guy, though, couldn't chase an employee, could he?

He was torn. Was it really so bad if Chase wanted it that much? Maybe he needed to see if Chase would switch bosses, would be someone else’s PA, take away some of the conflict. And he'd have to stop asking Chase to help him with personal errands on the weekends. He wondered how it could work out.

“I think,” Rhett said, closing the door to his office, “we need to talk about something.”

“Oh?” Chase asked, pausing his filing. “Did you make a decision, sir?”

Rhett sank down in his chair and looked at Chase. “ _ If _ , and I do mean if, we were to do this, it would be inappropriate for you to work under me. I'd need to switch PAs with someone else,” Rhett said. Chase crawled across the floor from the lowest filing cabinet, not bothering to stand and walk. He sat himself down near Rhett’s feet.

“I was hoping you wouldn't decide to do that, sir,” Chase said. “It's much easier to serve you if I'm in your office all the time.”

“Chase,” Rhett said, voice breathy at the sight of Chase on his knees in front of him, “this is so wrong.”

“Does it really feel wrong?” Chase asked, running a hand along Rhett’s shoes, polished and shiny. “Or is the reason it feels wrong because you're overthinking this? No one has to know about it, sir. It can be our little secret.” He lowered his head and ran his tongue along Rhett’s shoe slowly, setting Rhett’s foot on fire as he felt the pressure through the leather. “Surely something about this feels right,” Chase continued, letting his hands find Rhett’s leg, kneading at the calf there with gentle pressure, working out a knot Rhett had been struggling with for days. He couldn't control his moan.

“Chase,” he warned. But he didn't stop him, didn't try to push for this to end. Whether Rhett liked it or not, Chase was going to win this game.

If anything, knowing he had his sights on another guy made this easier. Rhett figured there was less risk, that once Chase inevitably got more attached to the other guy he was after, he'd drop this with Rhett.

In the meantime, Rhett was giving in, letting it happen. But Chase wasn't going to get it that easily. “We are going to have to set some ground rules.”

Chase rubbed his head against Rhett’s knee like a cat . “I'll take that as a yes to my offer… sir.”


	3. Sticky Situation

**Chase**

 

I still have your fans

 

And I’ve probably still got blue stains ;)

 

Was leaving your fans at my place a ploy to get me to call you?

 

What gave you that impression?  
I’ve only been waiting a week hoping to hear from you…

 

When are you free?

 

Link paced nervously. Chase coming over didn’t  _ mean  _ anything. The last time was just a fluke, Link was sure. After all, Chase was interested in other guys. He’d said as much at lunch. Link had to have just been a one-time, spur-of-the-moment thing, not someone Chase would  _ actually  _ be interested in. He was practically twice his age, and he was Chase’s boss’s best friend. It crossed more than a few lines.

But Chase’s texts had been flirty, and he’d said he’d been waiting for Link to text. It left Link with a glimmer of hope there might be a round two, or at least some room to talk.  _ Something _ . When Chase knocked on his door, though, Link wondered how long to wait to open the door so he wouldn’t seem overeager, like he’d been hovering by the door for twenty minutes. He took a deep breath and counted to ten, then opened the door.

“Hey,” Link said. He said it as casually as he could, but he had to admit he was losing his cool a little bit. He didn’t know where they stood.

“Hey,” Chase said. They stood in the door for a few long moments before Chase said “You going to let me in?” with a wink.

“Oh!” Link yelped and stepped out of the way. “Yeah, sorry, come in.” He closed the door behind Chase, and without hesitation, Chase put a hand on his waist, tugging him in and kissing him, leaving Link stunned and surprised before he took a moment to deepen the kiss, letting his own hands find their way around Chase’s body.

When Chase pulled back, Link was shaken by the confidence Chase displayed. He was used to being the confident one in his relationships, or his friends-with-benefits situations. This, though, was entirely new to him.

“So,” Link asked, trying hard to compose himself, “how about a beer?”

“That sounds great.”

Link passed a beer to Chase and settled down onto the couch, assuming Chase would opt for the chair or loveseat opposite him. Instead, Chase planted himself next to Link, close but not so close they were touching. He turned to Link and rested a knee on the couch, taking a swig of his beer. “I’m glad you texted,” Chase said. “I was a little worried you didn’t get my hints at lunch.”

“I, uh…” Link hadn’t fully gotten the hint. He got what Chase was saying, sure, but he assumed Chase was talking about someone else entirely. “I just figured you had my number, too,” Link brushed it off.

“Maybe I wanted you to text first so I’d know you were interested,” Chase said.

“Was that not obvious from last time? I guess I don’t really know details on your, uh, typical encounters with people, but I usually don’t eat popsicles out of people I’m not interested in.”

Chase smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Speaking of last time,” Chase ran a hand along Link’s thigh, “I believe we got interrupted.” He continued his hand up, between Link’s legs, until he was rubbing at Link through his jeans. “Maybe you remember where we left off.”

How could Link forget? Chase was just about to make sure Link got off when Rhett had called and interrupted things. He nodded and bit his lip.

“How about we pick up from there?” Chase asked. Link nodded again, unsure of what to say. Despite his young age, Chase was driving this forward, full of young cockiness and self-assured awareness at how desirable he was.

Chase guided himself to the floor and placed his beer on the coffee table behind him, halted only by Link leaning forward to move the beer to a coaster, which made Chase chuckle and guide him back to relax on the couch. 

His hands worked at Link’s zipper, slowly unfastening his jeans and pulling them down as Link lifted his hips to allow it. Link was already starting to get hard as Chase took him in his hand, giving slow, steady strokes as he teased the tip. “Mmm,” Chase said, lapping at the head and kissing down the underside. Link hadn’t forgotten how skilled Chase was with his tongue and his hands. Chase’s hand stroked Link while his tongue found Link’s sack, licking it and sucking on it, letting his hand do the rest of the work. “God, you’re so… so long.”

Link had heard that before, but it never got old. He ran his fingers through Chase’s hair as Chase took him deep, working Link’s cock until until Link was rocking hips and coming undone over every touch and lick. “What do you want, Link?” Chase asked, batting his eyes up at Link. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“I want to move this to the bedroom,” Link sighed.

“Show me the way,” Chase said, kissing his way up Link’s hips. Link didn’t hesitate now, pulling up his jeans before tugging Chase toward the bedroom and lifting him up, kissing Chase’s neck before placing him on the bed.

“Let’s get these off of you,” Link said, sliding Chase’s shoes off, then socks. He straddled Chase, kissing his neck and sliding his hands up Chase’s shirt, pulling it over his head. Link couldn’t get his mouth off of Chase, kissing down his body and biting at his ribcage. “God,” he groaned, slipping his joggers off of him and kissing his cock. “How do you feel about blindfolds?”

“I love blindfolds,” Chase said. Link crawled off of him and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a tie and wrapping it around Chase’s eyes, tying it tightly.

“Can you see anything?”

“No,” Chase said. Link tested the theory by breathing over Chase’s lips, waiting for Chase to try to kiss him, and moving to kiss his chest instead, rolling Chase’s nipple between his teeth gently. Chase arched his back off of the bed.

“I’m going to be right back,” Link said. “I think we need something to make up for all of that cold last time.”

Chase shifted on the bed but didn’t move, instead letting his hands wander down, stroking himself gently as he waited for Link to return.

Link tried to hurry, first searching for a candle or something else that would let him bring a little heat to the bedroom. The candle was fine, but as he flicked his lighter a few times, it was completely dead. A candle wasn’t going to cut it, and wax play was out.

He scrambled for another option, digging through the fridge until he found hot fudge and caramel sauce. Pouring them into bowls, Link licked a little off of his fingers. It would work perfectly… and his sheets could be washed anyway. He heated them, testing them on his wrist to make sure they were warm but not  _ too  _ hot. He couldn’t wait to get these all over Chase, but more than that, he couldn’t wait to lick them off of him.

“I’m back,” Link said, nudging the door open and letting his eyes scan up Chase’s body, the way he looked so good on the bed. “I’ve got something to bring a little heat… are you okay with that?”

“God, yes,” Chase said. “You going to tell me what it is?”

“How about you guess?” Link said, drizzling hot fudge over Chase’s chest.

“Wow, that’s warm!” Chase yelped a little, arching his back up.

“Too hot?” Link worried. Chase shook his head.

“Just right, promise.”

Link’s mouth worked to remove the fudge sauce from Chase’s body, licking along drizzled lines of chocolate, kissing it off of him, but spreading it around more than anything. His fingers grazed Chase’s nipples, playing with the chocolate first and licking it off after.

“What is it?” Chase asked. “It smells sweet… maybe, uh… maybe caramel?” Link lifted a finger, coated in the hot fudge from Chase’s body, to Chase’s lips so he could taste. Chase sucked it off of his finger, teasing Link with his tongue and making himself hard to resist. “Hot fudge,” Chase moaned. “That’s good stuff.”

Link did his best to tease Chase despite his own desperation to get all up on him, his own desire to slide into him, to do anything that got him off. He’d enjoyed his time with Chase last time, not feeling neglected even when Rhett interrupted them, but now being here with Chase, he was desperate to get his own cream drizzle all over Chase’s hot fudge toppings. It had to wait, though. Link had to hold off until Chase was completely and thoroughly teased to his limits. Link wanted to push that boundary.

Link worked his way up, drizzling Chase’s neck with the warm fudge, then lapping it off of him and taking small nibbles at his collarbones. He loved the sensation of Chase’s skin giving under the fudge, and the way Chase moved and rolled at the feeling of warmth from the food, then the soft touches Link left behind.

“Can I taste some more?” Chase pressed, giving Link an idea. Chase had only tasted hot fudge, but hadn’t eaten caramel yet. He drizzled his cock with both, crawling up Chase’s body and tracing the tip over Chase’s lips. “You’re so sweet,” he chuckled, sticking his tongue out to catch the chocolate and caramel dripping onto his chin from the sides of Link’s coated cock. He stuck his tongue out, struggling for more as Link used his legs to pin Chase down.

“Someone’s getting greedy,” Link growled. “How about you take what I give you?” He patted Chase’s cheek softly.

“Gladly,” Chase said, smiling and waiting for Link to give him more. Link went easy on him, sliding slowly into his mouth and letting Chase work his tongue over him. Link leaned back, stroking Chase to ensure they were both getting something out of the deal. He found himself turning, a knee by each of Chase’s ears, so Chase could have more of Link. Link curled his body over Chase’s, drizzling his stomach with more chocolate and licking it off of him, leaving small marks on his stomach from the sucking and biting and leaving Chase purring under him, begging for more.

“Do you trust me?” Link asked. Chase had no reason to trust him -- they’d only done something like this twice -- but in fairness, Chase didn’t have a reason  _ not  _ to trust him, either.

“Of course,” Chase breathed. “I trust you.” He found Link’s thigh with his hand, grasping and caressing it.

“Good,” Link sighed. “Come here.” He helped Chase scoot down the bed a little bit, guiding his legs up. “Hold them here,” Link said, reaching for Chase’s hand and placing it on his leg to keep it in place. The caramel was still mostly warm, and Link couldn’t wait to give Chase one more new sensation for the day. He dripped it down his entrance, using his fingers and tongue to catch it before it dripped on the sheets.

“Oh my _ fuckinggod _ , Link, fuck,” Chase squirmed.

“Everything okay?” Link stopped for a moment, letting the caramel drip down Chase’s skin as he watched Chase’s legs quiver.

“Yes, fuck, of course it’s okay. Don’t stop…” he groaned, moving one of his legs higher to give Link more space to work. The caramel trickled down more, making him twitch and wiggle on the sheets.

“Didn’t plan on it,” Link said, gliding his tongue over sensitive skin again and again before sliding into Chase, burying his nose flat against the skin between his cock and his ass, smelling the sweetness of the caramel that had been there. Chase’s legs kept shaking at the touches, and Link reached above him to guide Chase’s legs to rest on his shoulders. Chase relaxed into it, feeling Link’s mouth all over him, the heat of his breath and his lips as intense as the caramel that had been there. Link’s lips were sticky with the caramel sauce, and when Chase was unable to contain himself, tugging at the bedsheets and Link’s hair and anything he could reach, Link kissed his way back up Chase’s body. “Tell me what you want,” Link pressed.

“Need to feel you…” Chase managed, and Link slid his cock between Chase’s spread cheeks, just along the skin, dragging it along him, both of them sticky and sweet.

“Like this?” Link teased, flicking his tongue against Chase’s ear.

“Fuck,” Chase whimpered. “Need more of you.”

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Link egged Chase on by slapping his cock against Chase’s ass, his thigh, his balls, letting Chase know how close he was, and yet how far.

“God, yes, please…” Chase pleaded. “Please fuck me.” Link stopped teasing then, whipping Chase’s blindfold off and backing off of the bed to grab lube and a condom. He touched Chase’s hips, grasping them to flip Chase over.

“How about I take you like this?” Link leaned over Chase’s back, speaking into his ear, curling their bodies against each other.

“Mmhmm,” Chase said, letting Link move back again to lick him a few more times, then slicking his finger with lube and sliding it in. Chase was weak at the touch, pressing his face into a pillow and arching his back down to put his chest to the bed. His body stuck to the sheets, still laced with caramel and chocolate, and he wiggled against Link’s touch. Link couldn’t keep waiting, sliding a second finger into Chase. “You going to tease me all day, Link?” Chase snapped him out of his slow preparation and pushed for more, grinding backward.

“You saying you’re ready for this now?” Link asked, taking himself in his hand and tapping against Chase’s ass. Chase looked back at him. “You forgetting how long you said it was?” Link quipped.

“No, I’m just saying I can take it,” Chase said. “Come on… please.”

Link curled himself over Chase again, turning his head to steal a kiss. “Okay, okay,” Link spoke against his lips. “So pushy.” Chase smiled at him and bit his lip in jest.

“Just needy,” Chase said. “I’ve been waiting a week for you to give me a good, hard fuck. I can’t wait much longer…”

“In that case,” Link said, trickling the now room-temperature caramel and fudge on Chase’s back, then licking it off of his spine, “I’m going to take my sweet time with you.”

“Fucking tease,” Chase muttered, but shivered at Link’s teeth grazing over his back, tugging him close for another kiss. Link opened the condom with his teeth, the wrapper sticking to his caramel-coated lips for a moment until he sputtered it away. He rolled it onto himself, making sure Chase was ready for him. He nudged gently against his entrance, placing a hand on Chase’s shoulder to keep himself steady.

“You okay?” Link asked, but Chase answered by rocking back, taking Link all the way in with a loud groan.

“Fuck!” Chase yelped, but Link hadn’t moved an inch. He’d done it to himself, taking Link deep in seconds and sliding forward only to push backwards against Link’s hips again. Link slowed the pace slightly with a guiding hand on Chase’s hip, and he found himself kissing Chase’s back, small licks and kisses up and down his spine. Curving his body over Chase’s only served to practically glue them together with the caramel sauce, but neither of them seemed to mind as Link wrapped an arm around his stomach. Both of them wanted more -- more of this, more of each other, more of this feeling. Link pushed into him again and again, his breaths shaking and ragged against Chase’s back, his heart pounding hard from the pace they were going at. He slipped a sticky hand around Chase and stroked him, goading him closer and closer to the finish.

“Link, I--”

“Come on, Chase… come for me…” It didn’t take long for Chase to do just that. Link pulled out of him, flipping him over so he could get there himself, but Chase pulled him close.

“Keep fucking me,” he encouraged, so Link pushed into him, his hands sliding down Chase’s chest. Chase rested a foot against Link’s shoulder to give him the leverage he needed to get as deep as possible. “Oh god, oh my god, Link, god…”

“Chase,” Link breathed, burying his face in Chase’s neck and kissing him, begging him, “please, fuck, I’m so close.” Chase could feel the pulsing finale of Link’s close contact, and he didn’t want to let go of him. He looped a leg around Link, holding him in place and kissing him. They both still tasted of caramel and chocolate, of the sweet syrups now covering the sheets and their bodies.

As Chase sat up and examined the aftermath, he couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s a good thing you didn’t use raspberry sauce or this would look like a murder scene.” Link chuckled and nipped at Chase’s jaw.

“How about you go turn the shower on and get it all warmed up for us, and I’ll get these sheets in the washing machine?”

Link hurried as quickly as he could to strip the bed and turn the machine on, practically running to the shower Chase had started, then slowing down so he wouldn’t look too anxious. He stepped in behind Chase and ran his hands down his hips. “Hey, miss me?” Chase asked.

“Sure,” Link said, kissing down Chase’s shoulder and neck. “You still taste like chocolate.”

Chase reached for body wash, squeezing some into his hands and turning to lather Link’s body in suds. “I think we’ve got a trend forming here. I come over, and you get me all sticky.”

“Is that a problem?” Link asked.

Chase kissed Link’s water-soaked chest. “Does it seem like a problem?”

“No,” he said, turning Chase to wash the chocolate from his back. The two didn’t talk much the rest of the shower, exchanging kisses and soft touches, making sure both of them were completely clear of any sweet remnants from their evening wrapped up in each other.

As Chase toweled off, he moved toward the bedroom, seeking out his pants, but Link tugged at his arm. “I have a no sleepover policy,” Link said quietly, kissing Chase’s jaw, “but you don’t have to leave yet if you don’t want to.” Chase dropped his pants on the floor and let himself get tugged back to Link’s stripped bed, letting Link wrap the duvet around them both.

He rested his head on Link’s arm, letting Link run his fingers through his still-wet hair. “So did you ever get Rhett to agree to your whole… idea?”

“You know about that?” Chase asked.

“He’s been my best friend for a few decades, so yeah, we talk sometimes,” Link said.

“Is it a problem? I mean, are you, uh… are you hoping for something with him?” Chase asked, dodging Link’s question altogether.

“If that were going to happen, I think that ship would have sailed by now. We probably would have tried something back in college,” Link shook his head and sighed. It wasn’t for lack of interest on his part, but Rhett didn’t seem to reciprocate, not that Link could tell.

“You know he’s nervous,” Chase said. “If you want him, you’ve got to keep pushing and don’t take no for an answer. He’ll let his worry win out over the things he wants. I’ve seen him do it with guys he goes on dates with, and I see how he looks at you, and that’s how he was with me. You’ve got to wear him down if you want him.”

“So that’s how you did it?” Link asked.

“Yeah. And I don’t know. Maybe he’ll change his mind later, but it’s something,” Chase said. “We’re not, uh… we’re not sleeping together, though. Don’t worry.”

“What you do with him is your business,” Link said. “I was just curious if you got him to give in or not. I couldn’t believe he was turning  _ you  _ down.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Look at you,” Link said. “You can’t tell me you don’t know what I mean.”

At that, Chase rolled over onto Link, straddling him and kissing his neck. Link ran his hands across Chase’s skin. “Look at you,” Chase responded. “You don’t think you’re absolutely delicious?”

“Why do you think I make sure we’re covered in food?” Link asked. “It’s my subtle way of convincing you I am.”

Chase grazed his lips across Link’s. “I meant without the food. That’s just an extra perk that makes you a little sweeter.” Link was barely holding back from initiating a second round, and another few touches from Chase had Link flipping him over onto his back, pinning him by the wrists to the bed.

“You’re killin’ me here,” Link said.

“I waited a week,” Chase reminded Link. “You can’t hold it against me for wanting more of you.”

Link wondered if his no sleepover rule applied if no actual sleep was involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Monday.


	4. At Your Service

Rhett had to come up with some ground rules before things got any more heated than they were. Chase was calling him “sir” everywhere he went, and he was all too willing to get on hands and knees to offer up his services as a foot stool, a place for Rhett to sign something, anything. More than once, Rhett had to ask Chase to get up. He had to admit, being waited on hand and foot -- literally -- was nice. But he worried he was going to get caught. This was still wrong, even if Chase had asked  _ him,  _ consented to it, hell, begged for it.

He had to come up with something, a way to make this appropriate, but he was torn. If he asked for it to be weekend-only, then he didn’t have the safety of the office to stop things from going too far, from stopping him from his own twisted desires. And if he asked for it to be office-only, then it was too risky, too likely they might get caught in something Rhett couldn’t explain away.

And he knew, without a doubt, he had to draw the line at something, make sure this didn’t get into something outside of service. After all, that’s what he’d agreed to, what they’d both agreed to. Pushing it further would be taking advantage of his position, even if Chase seemed to want it, too.

But the memory of Chase on his hands and knees, licking Rhett’s shoes, it was overpowering. Rhett wanted to feel that tongue elsewhere, wanted to let Chase use it anywhere he wanted. He was alone in his office for the moment, mercifully, and he closed the door for a little privacy. Under his desk, he let his hands wander, let them slide into his pants and take matters into his own hands. He unfastened the pants to give himself a little more room, hidden by his desk, and shifted them down his legs enough to get himself going. It was easy enough from there, his focus on the door as he worked himself quickly, a furious pace. This wasn’t about making things feel good. It was about getting off, getting over this urge, and getting back to work.

He could feel his need building, feel the release bubbling under the surface, could feel himself tensing and releasing onto his desk, just missing the keyboard as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Sir?” Chase asked.

“Christ! Fuck, Chase, can you go wait outside the door?”

“Is that something I can assist with?” Chase asked.

“Chase,  _ out _ , please!” Rhett pleaded, stuffing himself into his pants and trying to get them fastened. Chase simply stepped closer.

“Trust me, sir, I’m happy to help,” Chase pushed.

“No, just…  _ fuck _ ,” Rhett muttered as Chase stepped closer again. He was now close enough that he could see the aftermath of Rhett’s efforts, the product of what Rhett had done alone while Chase was away making copies, streaked across the desk.

“Here,” Chase said, stepping in front of Rhett, giving Rhett two options: stay there and let Chase practically sit in his lap, or scoot back and let Chase do what it was he had in mind. He watched in abject horror as Chase bent to the desk and licked Rhett’s come from it. “See? All clean.”

Rhett needed to get those ground rules in place  _ immediately _ .

* * *

 

Link stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth. “So did you ever figure out what you were going to do about Chase?” He already knew the answer, of course, but he wanted to hear it from Rhett.

“I did, but I think I’ve got to undo my decision,” Rhett said. “I don’t know how to interact like that without it crossing a line.”

“Why not?” Link asked. “Things not what you expected? Or is it just too tempting having someone so willing to meet your every need?”

“It’s impossible not to want it to be more,” Rhett replied. “I mean, I get the whole… non-sexual service stuff being just that. But the things he’s offering don’t  _ feel  _ non-sexual.”

“No, I get it,” Link said, eating another fry. “If he was offering that up to me, I’d want to jump his bones, too. It’s hot, the whole idea of someone saying they want to serve you and basically being willing to worship you.”

“He just tests my willpower sometimes. Like, today… I feel like I took things too far. I didn’t mean to.”

“What happened today?” Link pried.

“Nothing. It’s… it’s a long story,” Rhett shook his head, then looked at his phone. “We gotta get back, man. I’m going to be late.”

“We have time,” Link challenged. “You’re not bringing it up and then getting off that easily.”

“That’s the problem, Link. I get off  _ too  _ easily.” Rhett snarked. “I… I may have crossed some lines while he was out of the office earlier, and then he came back and I told him to leave the room, and… and he wouldn’t.”

“So what happened?”

“I gave him a pretty clear request and he didn’t do it.” Rhett was being intentionally vague, not telling Link the whole story.

“Perhaps you need to give him some stronger guidelines,” Link said. “Or find a way to punish him when he disobeys.” Link winked at Rhett. “And maybe you need to find someone else for your, uh, other needs so you can stay focused with Chase?”

“Yeah,” Rhett said. “Because finding someone to hook up with has always been so easy for me. ‘Here, get in bed with this giant.’ No one wants that.”

“Never know, man. Sometimes the right person is right in front of you. You just have to look.”

* * *

Rhett looked up from his computer screen. “Chase, we need to talk about something.”

“Yes, sir?” Chase perked up from the filing he was still trying to finish.

“We still need to set some ground rules, but we need to clear something up first,” Rhett said sternly. “Earlier today I asked you to leave the room while I was dealing with a personal situation, correct?”

“Yes, sir,” Chase said.

“And you didn’t leave the room, did you?” Rhett asked.

“No, sir,” Chase replied. He looked down at the floor.

“Do you think that was a good idea, Chase? To disobey something I asked you to do?” Chase flinched slightly at the word ‘disobey,’ and Rhett realized he’d looked at it as helping, perhaps even helping Rhett overcome his own worry and concern about the situation, rather than disobeying.

“No, sir,” Chase said again.

“I think that disobeying me like that deserves some form of punishment. Do you agree?” Rhett didn’t want to put this out there without making sure Chase was on board, that this was in line with what he thought he was signing up for. But Rhett thought Link had the right idea-- putting Chase in his place gently.

“Yes, sir,” Chase said. He seemed excited at the prospect.

“Tonight after work I want you to go home and write ‘I will not disobey Mr. McLaughlin’ 200 times. No cheating, no copying pages, no typing. I want it handwritten in a notebook. And I want you to bring it to my house at 10am tomorrow. Unless you have something better to do with your Saturday?”

“I’ll be there, sir,” Chase nodded, then returned silently to his filing.

* * *

9:57. Rhett wondered how far Chase would go to obey him. Chase was always prompt when Rhett asked him to be there for errands or projects, for extra work on weekends, but this wasn’t that.

9:58 and there was still no sign of Chase. Rhett had said 10, though, and Chase still had two minutes to get there.

**Link**

Did you take my advice?

Which advice?

To give Chase a punishment.

Yes. We’ll see if he follows through. He’s supposed to be here any minute.

Well, then. Have fun ;)

9:59. Still no sign of Chase. Rhett wasn’t sure why he was nervous about this, other than worry that he’d gone too far and crossed a line by punishing Chase. But at the same time, he couldn’t let the overly bold behavior just slide, couldn’t let Chase walk in and lick his come off of a desk when he’d asked him to go away, embarrassed that he had gotten himself off in his office, thinking of Chase and his service.

10:00. A knock sounded at the door. No way Chase had gotten there that exactly, did he? But Rhett didn’t wait, swinging open the door and looking at Chase on the other side of it.

“Come in,” he said. Chase had a notebook tucked under his arm, and a manila folder. He passed the notebook to Rhett, turned to an open page. Over and over again, in perfectly steady handwriting, read “I will not disobey Mr. Mclaughlin.” It spanned pages, and Rhett turned through each carefully. He didn’t bother to count, didn’t need to… Chase had numbered the lines for him. He was incredibly thorough.

Halfway through the writing, Rhett noticed a page had been torn out. “What’s this?” he asked Chase.

“My pen died halfway through the page, so I started that one over. I didn’t want it to look sloppy.” 

_ Damn _ , Rhett thought.  “And the folder?” he asked.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I did some research last night. I hope not to disobey you again, but if I ever do something that is less than satisfactory, I’ve found some punishments that might work,” Chase said, handing Rhett the folder. “There are a lot of options. Kneeling on rice, writing lines like I did this time, choking on your cock, spankings, cleaning your closets and re-organizing them, putting my nose in a corner…” Chase trailed off.

Rhett was hung up on a few of those, things that crossed the line from their non-sexual agreement into clearly sexual territory, and it was clear by how snug his jeans suddenly felt that he was having trouble keeping focused on the things that fit their agreement better. The visual picture it created, the thought of Chase on his knees in front of him, was almost too much to bear.

“Thank you, Chase. Right now, I really need some groceries. Would you mind?” Rhett handed him the list and his credit card, plus cash for his time.

“No problem, sir.”

* * *

 

**Chase**

So, did you do what he asked?

Yeah

What did he think of your suggestions?

He didn’t say much, but I’m hoping he takes me up on them

How could he not? You look so good on your knees.

Need a reminder later?

God yes.

  
  


**Rhett**

Did he do what you asked?

Link received a picture message in response of Chase’s neatly penned lines, perfectly written and carefully written out.

Damn, he’s good.

He also brought some ideas for other ways I can punish him.

Anything good?

Some of them are alright. Putting his nose in a corner, having him kneel on rice. But he also mentioned making him give me head. Kind of crosses a line.

Really? I think you’d be crazy not to take him up on that.

You need to get laid and stop being so uptight about this stuff.

I’m not uptight. I just don’t want to fuck someone when I’m their boss.

Then sleep with someone who doesn’t work under you and get your mind off of it.

Just stop freaking out and do something.

* * *

If Rhett didn’t know any better, he’d think Link was offering. He’d brought it up at lunch and then again in texts, and Rhett was tempted to flat-out ask him if he was getting at that. But Rhett couldn’t fathom a world in which Link wanted to sleep with him, so that seemed silly. He wasn’t exactly there for rejection or screwing up their friendship by mentioning it.

Instead, he decided to take a shower. Chase was gone getting groceries, so he had plenty of time to himself. A cold shower might be just what he needed, something to take the edge off of the thoughts swirling in his head. He stepped in, cranking the water to a cold chill, then working it warmer until it was just comfortable enough, not so cold he was shivering.

It didn’t matter, though. He still felt hot and bothered, dreaming about the things Chase had offered to do if he fucked up and disappointed Rhett with his service. A part of Rhett felt tempted to take advantage of it, to encourage Chase into some unperformable task and then punish him by sliding his cock into Chase’s mouth, but that would be unfair and horrible. Then again, he wasn’t exactly sure that it wasn’t what Chase was hoping for.

He lathered his hands up and slid them down, wrapping one around his cock loosely, just to wash himself. That was what he could tell himself for a moment or two anyway, until he spent too much time and attention there and realized that it wasn’t what that was about.

His mind was unfocused. Part of him could only think of Chase’s offer. The other part of him was considering the thought of Link, knowing it was an impossibility, and he let his thoughts go there for the first time. He let himself think about the unrealistic possibility of running his hands along Link’s body, the thought of kneeling in front of Link, letting Link run his fingers through his hair, and feeling like his body was electric at Link’s touch. He craved it, longed for it, needed it, and his mind explored the many ways they could explore each other. He let his brain go places it didn’t need to, went to thoughts of him tangled up with Link in bedsheets, and just as he was about to come, to streak the blue bathroom tiles in white, his mind went one more out-of-reach place… to Chase’s hands on him, and his hands on Link.

“Oh my  _ God _ , Link, fuck fuck fuck,  _ Chase _ , holy shit…” he groaned, coming into his hand, curling his back and slumping down, resting his head against the shower wall. He was thankful to be home alone, thankful that no one would hear him getting off to forbidden thoughts.

He didn’t have the desire to finish showering, so he cleaned himself up and turned the shower off, toweling off and wrapping it around him tightly. Passing through the bedroom, he skipped clothes altogether for a moment, instead considering how good Gatorade or water sounded after that. But just as he got out of his room, a few steps down the hall, he saw Chase standing there, groceries in hand, staring at him.  _ Fuck _ .

“You’re back quickly,” Rhett said. He was feeling Chase out, trying to figure out how long he’d been there, and praying he didn’t overhear everything.

“Not a lot of traffic this morning, sir. I was able to get there and back very quickly,” Chase said.

“Oh,” Rhett nodded. “I’m going to, uh… I’m… uh. I’m going to get dressed now.” Rhett was tripping over his words, making an abrupt turn down the hall.

“You don’t have to, sir,” Chase responded. “The towel suits you… sir.” The words were loaded, tinged with the knowledge that Chase knew how badly Rhett wanted him. It meant he’d heard  _ everything _ .

Chase took a step toward him, and Rhett didn’t step away, so Chase took another. He seemed to be walking in slow-motion, testing the limits of how far Rhett would let him get. He paused, remembering the groceries in his hand long enough to set them on the floor, then walked close enough that Rhett could reach him. And Rhett did, touching Chase’s shoulders with his fingertips and sliding his hands down Chase’s arms. Chase waited a moment, then let his hand find Rhett’s back, tugging him down within reach and pulling Rhett closer. Rhett nuzzled his neck against Chase, taking a deep breath, breathing him in and letting his lips graze Chase’s skin.

He could feel Chase’s fingers playing with his towel, like the thought was in his mind to remove it, and in that moment, it was everything Rhett wanted. He wanted to let Chase take his towel off of him, wanted to lift Chase and carry him to the couch, strip him down and take him right there. But just as Chase started to push further, to move the towel, Rhett woke up to what was happening and pulled away.

“We… we can’t.  _ I  _ can’t.” He turned away and walked to his room, locking the door. By the time he came out, fully dressed, the groceries were all put neatly in the fridge, the reusable bags folded neatly on the counter, and Chase was gone.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Monday


	5. The Big Reveal

Link didn’t have his hopes up for Chase to come over. He was helping Rhett that day, and with any luck, Chase would have finally talked Rhett into letting their working relationship become so much more than that. Link was hopeful for Chase. After all, if he couldn’t have Rhett himself, Chase may as well get the experience. But Chase’s text about a reminder of how good he looked on his knees left Link’s mind on wishing Chase would come over anyway, even if he knew it was unlikely.

The abrupt knock on his door, and the way Chase elbowed his way in as soon as Link opened it, was a good sign that Chase  _ hadn’t  _ gotten what he was after from Rhett. It didn’t matter. There wasn’t even talk from Chase, just him all worked up and in a hurry, pressing Link against the just-closed door and kissing him, working his way down, tugging at any clothing getting in the way of his lips on bare skin until Link was stripped bare in the living room.

“Hey,” Link soothed, running his fingers through Chase’s hair, “slow down, Chase… hey… baby, come on, slow down,” Link urged. “What’s got you all worked up? Talk to me.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Chase mumbled against Link’s skin, wrapping his lips around Link’s cock. He didn’t waste the time of getting on his knees, instead bending at the waste to take Link. Link smoothed his hands over Chase’s back, reaching over Chase’s body and into the back of Chase’s waistband to grab his ass, teasing fingers along his skin as he worked his way to the center. Chase groaned and took Link deeper, gagging on him to give him an easier time reaching.

Chase had Link nice and wet from the sloppy kisses sucked along his skin, and he pulled off of him long enough to tug at Link’s hands. “Fuck me, please, Link… I need you,” he begged.

Link pulled Chase’s jeans down, giving him plenty of access to everything Link needed and wanted, Chase’s bare ass on full display for him. He turned Chase around, Chase’s chest at his back, as he pressed himself against Chase’s ass and kissed his neck. Chase whimpered and groaned in anticipation, turning his head for a kiss that Link gave into easily, deeply. But Link couldn’t take him like this, couldn’t give him what he wanted, not when he was so worked up like this.

“Chase, I want to… but come on. We have to talk first. You have to slow down.”

“Why the fuck does no one want to sleep with me?” Chase sighed, slamming down onto the couch in a huff, trying to tug his jeans up. “Just forget it.” Once his jeans were up, he fastened them and walked toward the door, but Link caught him by the wrist.

“Chase, stop,” Link said. “Haven’t we slept together before? Yes?” Chase nodded at Link’s question. “I want you. You know I love when we fuck. I’ve done it before and I will gladly do it again. But we have to talk first.” Link tugged Chase back toward the couch, leaving Chase no choice but to follow reluctantly. Link held his hand and played with Chase’s fingers, turning so they could face each other. “What’s wrong?”

“Rhett refuses to fuck me,” Chase sighed. “I know he wants to, but he won’t do it.”

“You know he doesn’t want to cross a line,” Link said. “He’s scared of the repercussions. Hell, he even told me he was trying to get you to work under someone else so he  _ could  _ fuck you. It’s obvious he wants to.”

“I don’t want to work for anyone else,” Chase clarified. “I want to work for him. I love working for him. It doesn’t make any sense! If I want it, and he wants it, I don’t understand why he won’t do it.” Chase was practically in tears, and for Link, it was clear. Rhett meant far more to him than just sex. It seemed like the final thing he wanted from him, the climax of his service, his desire to give Rhett everything after working for him loyally for all this time. The respect Chase had for Rhett was obvious, and Link wondered what it was like to have someone want you and respect you that much.

“I know,” Link said. “But he doesn’t want you to get hurt. I’m sure that’s what it is. Think about it. If you two did this, and it went wrong, and then you had to keep working for him… it’s scary, you know? He doesn’t want that for you. I wouldn’t if I were him.” Link wasn’t repeating things Rhett had told him anymore. He was going off-book, making things up to soothe Chase, using the knowledge he had of Rhett to give him the information he needed about why Rhett had turned him away.

“For what it’s worth,” Chase said, swiping at a tear, “he wants to fuck you, too.”

“What?” Link was dumbfounded by that. He’d been hinting, but Rhett had been ignoring it and Link had taken that as an outright rejection.

“I heard him in the shower. It was pretty obvious he was getting off from the sounds of it. And I heard him say my name, so… so I guess you’re right about that… but he said your name, too.”

“Gosh,” Link muttered. “I don’t even… I don’t know what to say to that right now.” Link was being honest. He really didn’t know what to say. At the moment, his focus was on Chase and making sure he was okay, not on Rhett or on the bombshell Chase had dropped. It was then he realized this was more than the popsicle, more than the hot fudge, more than the sum of their time spent in bed together. Link was falling… falling for his best friend’s employee, falling for the person who wanted to fuck his best friend, and he was completely, thoroughly fucked.

“Don’t say anything,” Chase leaned in, kissing Link, and as tempted as Link was to keep kissing him, to let it progress, he couldn’t kiss Chase back. Not when he had feelings and Chase didn’t. That wasn’t fair to either of them. But at the same time, Chase felt rejected and broken right now, and if Link pushed him away, it would only make matters worse. So he pushed Chase away with a single palm on his chest, but instantly snaked his hand around Chase’s neck and pulled him back in. He wasn’t about to hurt Chase more, not when he was already feeling let down.

“I think you need to talk to Rhett,” Link said gently, the second their kiss broke. “Before you and I do anything else, you should take some time and breathe. Figure out what you want from me. And what you want from him.” It wasn’t a flat-out rejection, but Link did want Chase to think it through before they kept pushing, to make sure he wasn’t some physical replacement for all of the things he wasn’t getting from Rhett.

“I want you,” Chase said. “God, I want you. I want him, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you.”

“Okay,” Link said. It was against his better judgement, a terrible idea to get mixed up with Chase when he was feeling things Chase wasn’t, but he couldn’t help it. Regardless of feelings, the sex with Chase was unmatched. “Okay. What do you want to do?”

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead. I just know I want you.” Chase wrung his hands and looked at his lap, as if he was suddenly worried he was asking for too much.

“And Rhett?” Link clarified.

“I think you know how I feel about that,” Chase admitted. “Is it wrong to want it all?”

“No,” Link said. “Of course not. I just want to know where we stand.” Jealousy tugged at his heart. He didn’t care that Chase wanted both of them. What he did care about was that he couldn’t possibly compare to Rhett in Chase’s mind. They worked together on a daily basis. Chase clearly admired and looked up to Rhett. He was never going to have that bond with Chase, and that thoroughly sucked. “Okay,” Link said. “Go to the kitchen and get undressed. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Link needed a minute in the other room, not just to grab lube and condoms, but to take a deep breath and make sure this was what he wanted. He had to make sure he was willing to give up a part of his heart knowing Chase probably only viewed this as sex. No matter how strange Chase’s relationship with Rhett, the master-servant thing they had going on, seemed to the outside world, Link knew it probably held far more emotional weight for Chase than the sex they’d shared.

That didn’t matter, though. Link liked Chase for a lot of reasons, but part of it was his body, so with the necessary supplies in hand, Link returned to the kitchen. Chase had done exactly what Link had asked, getting naked and standing there, exposed and bare in the middle of Link’s kitchen.

“Gosh,” Link breathed. Chase always looked so  _ good _ like that. There was just something about him that Link couldn’t put his finger on, the way Chase looked so cute and so sexy at the same time, so fresh but so bold, and Link felt drawn to him.

“So what is it going to be this time? Hot fudge? Another popsicle?” Chase quipped. They had used food in every time they’d been together so far, not necessarily intentionally. It’s just how things had happened. But the thought of breaking tradition now seemed strange, so Link opened the refrigerator in search of something that seemed remotely sexual in some way, something they could use that wouldn’t be  _ too  _ weird. From the freezer, he instantly rejected popsicles -- been there, done that -- and Hot Pockets -- who would make one of those sexual anyway? -- but finally settled on cake frosting from the cabinets. The frosting may have been vanilla, but their plans for it certainly weren’t, and Link passed it to Chase.

“What about this?” he asked.

Chase pulled the lid off, shaking the sprinkles that accompanied the frosting. “Looks colorful,” he smiled. Peeling the aluminum seal off of it seemed painfully slow for Link. He wanted to take it from Chase’s hands and rip it off, spread the frosting on Chase’s body and lick it off of him. But he watched, waited, let Chase take his time. “What should we do with it?” Chase asked, dipping his finger in and scooping out a heap of frosting. Link gripped his wrist and pulled it to his mouth, using his tongue to slowly work the frosting off of his fingertip, keeping his eye contact the entire time. “Fuck,” Chase breathed, his voice low and dripping with need.

“Up,” Link commanded, encouraging Chase to hop onto the countertop. Chase did as he was told at Link’s insistence, as Link patted the spot he wanted Chase to be. Link swiped frosting gently onto Chase’s cock, using his hand to spread it in firm strokes. Chase groaned at the contact, guiding Link’s hand for a moment and then waiting. If Link was applying it there, then Chase was certain he’d remove it, preferably with his tongue.

But things were going too slowly for Link, who lowered his head enough to lap at the barely-there frosting. “We need more,” Link sighed.

Chase laughed, taking the frosting container from Link’s hands. “How about this?” he grinned, dipping his cock into the frosting, then pulling it out to reveal a small swirl of it on the tip. Link eagerly dipped his head and lapped it off, then pushed Chase’s length back into the frosting. He gripped the jar, sliding it on and back off of Chase a few times, getting him coated thickly with the white frosting. He placed the frosting container on the table, moving to take Chase in his mouth when Chase stopped him with a gentle hand. “Wait a second,” he said.

Prying off the aluminum that held the sprinkles in place with his teeth, Chase managed to open at least a sliver of the packaging. He sprinkled it onto himself, the rainbow bits sticking to the frosting left behind by Link’s efforts with the container. “Much better,” Chase grinned, completely satisfied now.

“You look absolutely ridiculous,” Link chuckled, stepping between Chase’s legs to kiss him. Chase’s hands ran down Link’s back, and he pressed against Link’s stomach, leaving sprinkles and frosting streaked across Link’s skin. “Completely, utterly insane,” he sighed, taking a step back.

Chase swiped at the frosting on Link’s stomach with his fingers, licking it off of them. He meant to say “you know you like it,” but what came out was a bit too on-the-nose. “You know you like me,” he uttered to Link, leaving Link speechless for a second.

“Yeah,” Link finally breathed, looking at the floor. Chase placed a finger under Link’s chin and lifted his head back up, full of far more confidence than Link could exhibit in that moment, after confessing he liked Chase.

“Me, too,” Chase said softly, pulling Link in for another kiss, leaving more of the frosting and sprinkles all over Link. It didn’t matter. By the end of this, Link was certain they’d both be covered in the frosting and sprinkles, both of their hands already sticky and smeared, their stomachs streaked with it, their bodies a smattering of white cream and rainbow flecks. At least they looked festive, Link figured.

Link didn’t know how to answer that, so he didn’t, instead licking frosting off of Chase’s stomach, transferred there from his own, and from Chase’s length being sandwiched between them as they pressed close to each other. He lapped at it, letting Chase lean back until he was resting his head against the upper cabinetry, longing for Link to continue exploring lower.

Chase had promised to get on his knees, and he was sure he would, but Link wasn’t about to let up on this assault of his senses, instead wrapping his lips around Chase, frosting all over his chin and nose now, looking far more ridiculous than he’d claimed Chase did minutes before. The weight of his confession, of the fact that he really did like Chase, was hanging between them unmentioned. It was something they could discuss later, if they absolutely had to. Link wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to, instead hoping he could brush it off as a heat-of-the-moment confession instead of actual feelings.

Link took Chase into his mouth deeper, pushing frosting and sprinkles along Chase’s skin, letting the frosting pool against his lips in an almost clown-makeup appearance. It didn’t exactly look classy or attractive, but none of it mattered. The texture of the sprinkles seemed to be doing something for Chase, who held the back of Link’s head. Link could feel frosting in his hair, but they could deal with that later, spend more time in the shower like they’d done last time. Right now, all that mattered was Chase’s cock and the idea of Chase getting off, the thought of the salty tanginess of Chase’s come mixed with the almost too-sweet vanilla frosting.

Link heard a knock against wood and froze, but Chase patted his head and stroked his hair. “It’s okay, I just kicked the cabinet.” Link relaxed and worked his way back down, hollowing his cheeks and slurping at the sweetness that was frosting-covered Chase. “Fuck,” Chase groaned, fingertips digging into Link’s shoulder now. “God, yeah, right there,” was all Chase could say to a flick of the tongue on a sensitive place just below his tip. It left him arching his back and moaning as Link’s hands worked whatever his mouth wasn’t taking at the moment. Link backed off, stroking Chase as he let his mouth seek out other skin, kissing Chase’s thighs and sucking on his frosting-covered balls. The frosting was thinning out with the wetness of Link’s saliva, but it didn’t make either of them any less sticky.

Hearing the knocking sound again, Link shut it out of his mind, sure Chase was still accidentally kicking the cabinet. He didn’t mind it -- it just meant whatever he was doing was working well enough for Chase that he was losing control of his ability to keep himself still, and that was a good thing, in Link’s mind.

  
What Link didn’t hear was the door swinging open behind him. But he was certain that people even counties away could hear the way Rhett said “You’ve been  _ fucking  _ my  _ assistant _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on Monday.


	6. Fury

Link pulled off of Chase immediately, backing against the counter until he and Chase were side-by-side, covered with frosting and sprinkles, completely bare as Rhett approached. “What the  _ fuck _ , Link?” Rhett kept eye contact, careful not to look down.

“I… I’m…” Link didn’t want to say he was sorry. He wasn’t sorry. He and Chase were adults, and unlike Rhett, they didn’t have the workplace issue to worry about. Link had no  _ reason  _ to be sorry other than not coming out and telling Rhett that they’d been sleeping together. But what did it matter? Rhett hadn’t exactly taken the time to give Chase what he wanted anyway. As far as Link was concerned, Rhett had no room to be angry.

“Chase, out,” Rhett snapped. Chase hesitated, looking around for a place to set the jar of frosting that he’d picked up for no apparent reason, other than perhaps to cover himself, conceal himself from Rhett. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do that, either, not when he had wanted Rhett to cross that line anyway.

“You don’t have to go, Chase,” Link insisted, staring Rhett down, not bothering to cover himself at all.

“He’s my fucking assistant,” Rhett glowered, then turned to Chase. “I said get the fuck out.”

Chase scrambled now, tugging his pants on without bothering to put on anything else, scooping his clothing up. He was halfway out the door when he heard Link saying “It’s my fucking house,” in response, but it was too late. Chase was gone anyway.

If Chase was being honest, the explosive fight could go a few ways. Sure, it could massively fuck everything up for him, putting his job in jeopardy and pulling apart a decades-long friendship. But on the other hand… his mind raced with the possibility of what might be happening in the house behind him.  _ Wishful thinking,  _ he realized, pushing the thoughts out of his mind and climbing into his car, not looking back as the thoughts about the probable job hunt loomed over him.

Inside the house, the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife as Rhett and Link stood there, neither of them fully sure where to go from here. Link hadn’t moved to retrieve his clothing, but the frustration that Rhett apparently hadn’t noticed was only fanning the flames of the animosity in the room.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking him,” Rhett said quietly. “You’ve both been talking about guys you’re hooking up with and you’ve been talking about  _ each other  _ this whole time and neither of you bothered to clue me in on this little… whatever it is?” His words almost sounded more hurt than angry, but the redness in his cheeks and the fury in his eyes said otherwise.

“Not all of us have the willpower of a fucking saint, Rhett. One of us had to fuck him.  _ Someone  _ had to give him the attention he deserved, and you clearly wouldn’t,” Link countered. “He’s a genuinely good guy, he’s really freaking attractive, and I’m sorry, but you’re completely missing out so yeah, I’m going to do it. He’s not  _ my  _ fucking assistant, Rhett. Don’t act like I have to abide by some fucked up sense of moral code that you’re sticking to. It’s not my fault that you don’t have the balls to stop screwing around and bend him over your desk already.” He was done being polite here. Link wasn’t about to feel shame for what he was doing. He and Chase were grown, consenting adults and there was nothing wrong with this, and if Rhett didn’t understand that, then…

“Fuck you,” Rhett snapped.

“Oh, yeah, you’d fucking like that, wouldn’t you?” Link rolled his eyes.

That was enough to push Rhett over the edge, to make him rush forward and corner Link against the counter, an arm on either side of him so he couldn’t duck away. “What the  _ fuck  _ did you just say to me?” Rhett growled.

“I said,” Link glared at Rhett and enunciated his words very carefully, “you’d fucking like that, wouldn’t you?”

Rhett grabbed Link’s wrist then, twisting it hard until Link winced in pain, using his force and control to turn Link around and press his hips against the counter. He released Link’s wrist, pushing his body forward against Link’s bare skin and putting his lips right next to Link’s ear. “Is this what you want?” He thrusted his fully clothed pelvis toward Link, shoving his body forward against the hard counter again. “Is this…” Rhett moved again, rocking forward harder this time “what you fucking want?”

“Yes,” Link whimpered, biting his lip as he leaned forward over the counter and rested his palms there, inhaling and steadying himself.

“Yeah?” Rhett asked, unzipping his jeans and tugging them down. “You want this?” he asked, stroking himself and tapping his erection against Link’s skin.

“Uh-huh,” Link squeezed his eyes shut, unable to form actual words.

Rhett turned his head to the side, spying the lube and condoms on the counter, clearly there from Link’s previous intentions for Chase.

“You think you can take all of this?” Rhett asked. “I mean, after all, you’ve been taking it from my assistant, so I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” he muttered, flipping the cap open and drizzling lube onto Link, who had reached back with one hand to spread himself apart for Rhett, to give him the clear sign that this was exactly what he needed, longed for. It didn’t matter that he’d just told Chase he liked him, that there were feelings there beyond just sex. Because with Rhett, it had always been feelings first, and sex? That had never happened. Not yet, at least. Not until now, as it seemed they were propelling themselves forward toward an inevitable conclusion, both burning hot and desperate for each other. Rhett kicked his pants off of himself, pushing them aside with his foot.

“Actually,” Link said through gritted teeth, feeling Rhett work the lube onto his skin, into him with a finger, then two, “I’ve mostly been giving it to him…”

“Oh yeah? That’s no surprise. The ever-in-control Link Neal, of course you’d be a fucking top,” Rhett slipped another finger into Link, eliciting a small yelp from him. “Too much?”

“No,” Link breathed. “Just give me a second,” he said softly. He took a few deep breaths, pushing back to take Rhett’s fingers deeper, then giving himself a second to compose himself again. “I have a feeling you’re not going to…  _ fuck _ … to let me control the situation right now?”

Rhett crooked his fingers slightly, pressing against the most sensitive parts of Link, who crumpled forward against the counter. “What do you think?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” Link said, not bothering to quite answer Rhett’s question, but answering it enough that they both knew this was what they needed. “Please, Rhett,” he pleaded. It didn’t matter how in control of the situation he seemed with Chase, even as out-of-control as he always felt there, especially once feelings were involved. Right now, he was absolutely not in control. Not of his needs, his emotions, his desperation for his best friend to be inside of him. “I need you,” he said, sealing the deal as if that wasn’t an inevitability anyway. He felt Rhett slide his fingers out, and it was only seconds before Rhett was pushing into him, tugging at his hip.

“I can’t believe,” Rhett said, forcing himself deep, “that you’d fuck my assistant.”

Link couldn’t believe, honestly, that Rhett was insisting on talking about this now instead of finally enjoying this moment together, this thing Link had longed for for so long.

“I can’t believe,” Rhett punctuated his words with another thrust, “that you’d fuck him before you’d fuck me.” This time, a tone of hurt edged underneath his voice, and Link could hear it.

“Not for lack of trying,” Link muttered. “I’ve been dropping hints forever and it was easy to assume you weren’t interested.”

“Not interested? Not fucking interested?” Rhett pulled out of Link completely, grabbing his hip forcefully and whipping him around. “You didn’t think I was interested? Link, I’ve been in love with you since we were  _ kids _ and you didn’t see that? How blind can you be to all of that?” Rhett didn’t wait for an answer, didn’t wait to hear if Link would call him on confessing not just lust, interest, but love. He didn’t want to know what Link would say, if Link would even feel the same. Right now, he wanted to shut out every thought with this, with Link wrapped around him, with himself buried deep inside his friend, so he lifted Link up, his back twinging at the effort, and sat Link on the counter, working to roll his hips forward and give him access to what he needed. His height gave him an advantage, the ability to take Link just like this, with one of Link’s feet on his shoulder to allow him deeper.

Link’s eyes caught Rhett’s, a haze of lust over him but still coherent enough to ask. “You love me?”

“Shut up,” Rhett said, leaning forward and kissing Link so they couldn’t talk about this, shutting him up so he wouldn’t have to hear what Link would say. But Link wasn’t letting him off that easily. He pressed a hand to Rhett’s chest, pushing him backwards, but Rhett was still inside of him, still working himself in and out of Link roughly, his hands still gripping Link’s thigh and shoulder to give him the ability to push in deep.

“No,” Link said. “Say it again.”

“Why?” Rhett asked. “God, Link, don’t be an ass. Forget it.”

“Rhett,” Link said firmly. “Say it.”

“I… I’m really angry with you right now,” Rhett gritted his teeth and pushed deep into Link, making him come unglued and claw forward to Rhett to pull him closer. Rhett squeezed his eyes shut, fucking Link hard and fast, and Link was grunting, crying out, struggling to demand Rhett say it again. Rhett refused to slow the pace, punishing and rough, his anger showing through. Link didn’t know if he was mad over the fact that Link had slept with his assistant, or if he was mad at Link for forcing him to say feelings he wasn’t ready to share, or if he was angry about something else altogether or some combination of things Link wasn’t fully aware of. It didn’t matter. If Rhett didn’t slow down, if he kept up the pace that was sliding Link back and forth on the counter, held in place only by Rhett’s grip, he was going to come.

“Oh my gosh,” Link exhaled. “I… shit, gosh,” he mumbled. Coherent words weren’t his strong suit right now. “Rhett, I’m, oh…” he was gasping with each thrust, breathing out, inhaling again, and felt Rhett’s large hand wrap around his hardness, stroking him with each thrust into Link.

“Say my name,” Rhett insisted. He was turning the tables from Link’s demand he say he loved him, changing the subject, making sure Link knew who he was and what they were doing, stayed in this moment and remembered this was real.

“Rhett,” Link groaned. “Rhett, fuck,” he whimpered, spilling over Rhett’s hand and up onto his chest, gasping for a breath before mumbling Rhett’s name one more time. Rhett slowed his pace then, still having yet to finish. That wasn’t his main focus at the moment anyway, not when Link was pulling him close, kissing him with fire and intensity. This wasn’t a kiss, not for Rhett, never  _ just  _ a kiss when he and Link were tangled like this. Link bit his lip, moving his leg from Rhett’s shoulder to around his waist, using his heel to pull Rhett deeper into him. “Come on,” Link pushed, breaking their kiss to tug at Rhett’s hip. “If you’re so mad at me, show me,” Link pushed, realizing they hadn’t finished what they started, that Rhett was crossing between angry and passionate, mad and intense. “Fuck me like you mean it, Rhett.”

Rhett didn’t need to be told twice, digging his fingers into Link’s hipbones until Link was squirming and writhing. He pulled Link onto his cock, practically yanking him off of the counter, drawing him deeper than he’d gone, slamming Link against him, their bodies jerking near-violently against each other. “Is this… what… you want?” Rhett growled, slamming into Link again and again until his own body was shaking, as he came with a loud shout that brought him to release his grip on Link and replace it with a tender, close pull to hold Link. They stayed there, both of them shaking a little bit, both of them completely shaken by what had just happened between them. Rhett’s shaky breath was evident in the way he rasped against Link’s body, clinging to him tightly like Link might crumble and fade if he let go for a moment.

He felt Link’s lips press to his beard, leaving tender kisses behind in the wake of each touch and movement, He worked his way to Rhett’s ear, running his lips along the skin of Rhett’s earlobe, sending shivers down Rhett’s spine. “Say it,” Link whispered.

Rhett let go instantly, pulling back and out of Link, causing Link to slip off the counter. Rhett grabbed him in time, keeping him from doing more than a slight stumble, but as soon as Link was steady and righted, he pulled the condom off of himself, tied it, and threw it on the floor.

“I can’t fucking believe you right now, Link,” he sulked, pulling his pants on in almost exactly the same fashion as Chase had done earlier, scooping his clothes up in his arms and stalking toward the door.

“Rhett, wait,” Link said, stumbling toward the door behind Rhett, then freezing when it slammed behind him. He clenched his eyes closed. “I love you, too,” he said aloud, the empty room the only one able to bear witness to what he’d just said. Somehow in the span of an afternoon, he’d gone from one handsome man he wanted to fuck in his kitchen to two, then one again, and now he was all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will *not* be seeing you next Monday because I am on vacation... but look for me the Monday after next, okay? Have a great two weeks, lovelies. (And yup, you have to wait two weeks to find out what happens).


	7. Details

The thing that was killing Link two days after the last time Rhett had spoken to him was how every message he sent to Rhett went read and unanswered. Messages saying Link wasn’t making fun of him were seen, but ignored, and even though the last thing Link wanted was to tell Rhett how he felt in a text message instead of face-to-face, at least for the first time, he had no idea what other choice he had. Unless he drove to Rhett’s house, of course.

Then he realized, no matter how clear it was that Rhett didn’t want to talk, he still had the option of driving over there. After all, it wasn’t unheard of for them to stop by each other’s houses, and Rhett wasn’t answering him about who was going to drive for carpooling in the morning anyway. So he decided to do it, risk getting a door slammed in his face.

It never took Link long to get to Rhett’s house, and most of the time he could have driven it in his sleep considering how often he went over there, but it didn’t matter today. His nerves got the best of him, the thought of telling Rhett just how he felt to his face, and he missed two turns trying to get there, two turns he should have instinctively known.

He worried that Rhett would press him about his feelings for Chase, too. After all, if he was telling Rhett he loved him, and meaning it, the implication there was that things with Chase would have to end if that was a mutual feeling. The reality, though, was that Link didn’t want things to end with Chase. He had a long-standing, familiar, deep-burning love that withstood passion, mostly because until two days earlier, passion wasn’t even part of the equation, with Rhett. It was the kind of love that stood the test of time, unbreakable by arguments or frustrations, differences or emotional distances.

But that didn’t lessen the feelings Link had for Chase, the sort of love he had for him, and yes, Link did believe he was starting to fall in love with Chase. With Chase, things were hot and passionate, intense and deep, like they connected on levels he’d never felt with other people he slept with. The thought of Rhett asking him to give that up seemed overwhelming, too much to ask, but then again, for Rhett he’d do almost anything.

Link finally made it to Rhett’s house, knocking so gently it seemed Link didn’t actually want Rhett to hear him at all. It didn’t matter how gentle he was, though. Rhett heard and opened the door just a crack, then a tiny bit more.

“Link?” Rhett asked, his voice quiet, almost a whisper. “Now… now isn’t really a good time. I’ll call you later.”

Link wasn’t taking that rejection lightly, though, refusing to give into that without a small fight. “No, you’ve been ghosting me,” Link insisted, putting his foot in the door to stop Rhett from closing it all the way. “I need to talk to you now. I… I love you.” Link rushed the words out, trying to get them in before Rhett could close the door, and instead of responding, rhett turned his face back inside, then turned to face Link again.

“Fuck,” he muttered under his breath, opening the door wider. “Come in.” It only took one step inside for Link to see why it was a bad time. Chase was in the middle of the kitchen, stripped down to his underwear, kneeling with his hands behind his back and a cloth hanging out of his mouth, presumably to keep him quiet.

“Oh,” Link stumbled back to the door. “I… didn’t realize you two were… are…”

“We’re not fucking,” Rhett corrected. “It’s a punishment from the list Chase gave me.”

“A punishment?” Link asked.

“You honestly think I’m going to let him sleep with my best friend, fall for the man I love, and not have to endure some kind of repercussions for that?”

At those words, Chase’s eyes went wide, but he made no effort to spit the rag out to deny anything Rhett said.

“While he’s on his knees, I had been considering the other punishment he suggested. After all, everyone seems to be getting their cock sucked around here except me,” Rhett said. “But now that you’ve said what you have, I can’t very well do that, can I?” It was like Rhett was pushing, trying to hit the same buttons Link had pressed by demanding Rhett say it again the last time they saw each other.

“Do it,” Link said.

“What?” Rhett was incredulous, his brow furrowing, but Chase’s eyes stayed wide as he glanced between the two of them.

“I said do it. I said you should have him suck your cock. He is amazing at it, and I think you deserve to find that out. With his consent, of course.” Link’s eyes flashed to Chase, and he couldn’t quite read what the look on his face said.

“So you’re saying you love me, but you want  _ him  _ to suck  _ my  _ cock?” Rhett still wasn’t processing the situation fully, and Link wasn’t about to fuck everything up even more by telling Rhett that he was somehow in love with both of them in very, very different ways. So instead, he just kept pushing.

“Rhett, you can’t tell me you haven’t imagined it. Hell, you’ve  _ told  _ me you wanted him to suck your cock. Just do it, get it the fuck over with, let him suck you off so you know what you’ve been missing out on this entire time because you’ve been too stubborn to fuck him.” Link wasn’t holding back now. He was flat-out putting it out there. “Chase, do you want to suck Rhett’s cock?”

Chase nodded without hesitation.

“See? He wants to. You should let him.”

“And what about you, Link? Are you going to stand here and watch while my assistant sucks my cock? Does that get you off? What is this push to have him do it if you’re so fucking into me?” Rhett shook his head.

“He wants to suck your cock. If you don’t let him take yours, I’ll offer mine. But someone needs to give him the attention he deserves. He’s… he’s really incredible. Not just at this, as a person, but you’re too… too focused on him being your assistant to realize that. Yeah, I’m into you, I  _ love  _ you and I told you that. But that doesn’t change the fact that… you know what? Just forget it.” Link stepped toward the door. He was sick of the back and forth here, over the idea of trying to convince Rhett that he needed to fuck Chase, over the attempts at trying to get the two of them together, to wake Rhett up to the possibility of what could exist between them.

“No, Link,” Rhett demanded, stepping forward to grab Link’s wrist and stop him from leaving. He whipped Link around, forcing him to face the situation. “Tell me.”

“Sometimes you have to realize it’s not just black or white, Rhett, this or that, one person or another.” Link said, sighing. “It’s… it’s more complicated than that. Chase gets it. I get it. But I can’t keep waiting for you to catch up and realize that, too, and I don’t want you to get hurt because I’m on a different page. Hell, I feel like sometimes we’re in different books entirely.” During Link’s entire rant, Chase stayed silent, still kneeling, no matter how long he’d been there or how painful it had to be.

“So in other words you love me, but you still want to get to fuck Chase, and you’re thinking if I fuck him, I’ll feel better about that whole thing,” Rhett tried to catch up, rolling his eyes a little.

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Link confessed. “I think it was stupid of me to come here. I think if I wouldn’t have interrupted and let you guys continue with whatever you were going to do, maybe we could have figured this out easier.” He took another step to the door, but Rhett still had his grip on Link’s wrist, and he was clear that he wasn’t letting go.

“It kind of seems dumb now, but you guys had frosting? So I thought maybe Chase liked that?” Rhett looked at Link, blinking like he expected Link to give him answers on what Chase was into, when the reality was that Link had only figured these things out along with Chase, that they’d done these things because they liked them, but Link knew that Rhett and Chase might have a different dynamic or thing they liked entirely. It didn’t matter, though, because Rhett had come prepared. He pulled a container of frosting out of a bag on the table, holding it up with a question.

“You’ll have to ask Chase if he likes it,” Link suggested. “I can’t answer for him.”

“Oh, right.” Rhett gently removed the cloth from Chase’s mouth. “Are you okay?” he asked Chase gently, trying to make sure after the entire situation that had just played out in front of him, that Chase was feeling alright. Chase nodded. Rhett looked at the container in his hand. “Do… do you like frosting? Uh, when you give blowjobs, I mean?” Chase nodded again as though the cloth was still in his mouth. “Okay,” Rhett said. “Can I, uh… do you  _ want  _ to suck my cock?” Chase nodded again, more eagerly this time. He really wanted to.

Rhett nodded, like he wasn’t entirely sure of what was happening, or like he’d expected Chase to say no and was suddenly unprepared for the reply he’d gotten. Rhett slid his pants to the floor, revealing the fact that he was already starting to get hard, despite how nervous he was. Rhett opened the frosting, digging his fingers in and scooping some out, wrapping his coated hand around himself and covering his length in far too much frosting, some of it dripping onto the floor beneath him.

“Whoa, there,” Link finally stepped in, watching as Rhett placed a frosting-covered hand on Chase’s shoulder to steady himself. There was vanilla frosting everywhere, both Rhett and Chase painted in the white substance. “Here,” Link suggested, taking the frosting container from Rhett’s clean hand. “May I?” he gestured toward Rhett’s length, and when he got confirmation, he used his fingers to scrape the excess frosting off, placing it back into the jar as best he could. “You want him to choke on your dick, not on the frosting.”

Link carefully guided the carton onto Rhett’s length, working Rhett in and out of the container slowly, giving him a much lighter coating the second time around. “Like this,” Link suggested, placing a hand on Rhett’s ass and gripping it to help move Rhett forward into the frosting. He pulled the container off of him, setting it aside and swiping at Rhett’s hardness with his finger, licking the frosting off of his hand and leaving a line where his finger had been in the frosting being presented to Chase. “Perfect, now you’re ready.”

Chase shifted uncomfortably, struggling to get the angle right because Rhett was so tall and he was still on his knees. 

It took Link, whose careful, watchful eyes were on the pair of them, to notice the problem. “Chase, why don’t you go sit on the couch,” Link offered. “Come here, Rhett,” Link guided, taking his hand gently. “We’re going to make this easier on Chase, okay?” He placed a hand on Rhett’s cheek, noticing that he seemed dazed by all of this happening so quickly. It was as if he needed to be grounded to the reality that Link wanted this, Chase wanted this, and as long as he wanted this, too, it was okay.

Chase did what Link had instructed, sitting on the couch, and Link guided Rhett, instructing him to put a knee on the couch next to Chase to steady himself, lower himself to where Chase could reach him easily. Link was certain that Rhett had to have slept with guys shorter than him before, but he was quickly realizing that Rhett hadn’t slept with anyone quite as small compared as Chase was.

Chase didn’t hesitate this time, leaning forward to take Rhett deeply without warning. With Link, he’d been good about taking his time, a little more foreplay beforehand and then when they started, he always went slowly, working the tip with his tongue before taking the length of it. But his desire to devour Rhett was clear, like he had something to prove, like he wanted to show Rhett how he’d waited far too long to take this.

“God, you look so hot like that,” Link said. The compliment wasn’t directed toward either of them specifically, instead intending it for the entire scene. Chase worked Rhett with his tongue slowly and carefully, hollowing his cheeks and slurping frosting off of Rhett. Link stood watching, listening to the sounds Chase’s careful movements elicited from Rhett’s lips, and he watched the way Rhett swept Chase’s hair back gently.

Link realized that even if Rhett loved him, he respected Chase in ways that were just now hitting Link for the first time. His resistance to fuck Chase wasn’t just out of a fear of the repercussions they’d face if they got caught. It came from genuine feelings, the thought of respect for Chase higher than starting something that could hurt either or both of them in the end.

But that ship had sailed and the floodgates were open wide, and Rhett wasn’t about to turn back now. Instead, he pushed himself deeper into Chase’s mouth until his eyes watered and Chase gagged slightly, pulling off to catch his breath while white frosting and saliva pooled on his lips and chin, dripping down onto his neck and his bare thighs.

Link was getting increasingly hard watching, finding it harder and harder not to touch himself, but the reality was this was about Rhett and Chase together, not about him, so he resisted every urge to crawl underneath Chase and fuck the daylights out of him while he moaned around Rhett’s cock. It wasn’t his place, wasn’t his time. It was time for them to connect, and he almost felt watching was too invasive. After all, no one had watched as he and Chase shared their first few times together.

But Link was here, and he was watching, and  _ God,  _ he was enjoying it. The whimpers Rhett let out, the way he arched his back forward to allow Chase more of him, the way Chase gagged and sighed around him, all of it was incredible to see and hear.

“Link,” Rhett breathed, and for a moment, Link worried Rhett had gotten the two of them mixed up and said the wrong name during the peak of passion, but instead, Rhett reached for Link, swatting a hand toward him like he was trying to grasp the man just out of his reach. “Come on, feel this,” he said, tugging at Link’s clothing like he wanted Link to have a chance to feel Chase’s lips on his skin.

“No,” Link insisted, no matter how tempting the offer was. “I want you to enjoy it.” He really did want this to be about Rhett, about Chase, but the encouragement was enough to allow him to sink onto the couch and stroke himself while he watched the two of them together.

Their chemistry was palpable, the way Rhett’s eyes fluttered shut and the way Chase looked up at him, eyelashes blinking tears away from how deeply and forcefully he was taking Rhett, his hands wrapped around Rhett’s thighs to draw him closer and deeper. Rhett was overwhelmed and without much warning, he was coming  _ hard _ . Chase was struggling to hold it in, to not choke on the sheer force of it, but as soon as Rhett seemed to be finished pulsing come into his mouth, Chase pulled back, leaning over to kiss Link unexpectedly.

On Chase’s tongue, Link could taste the vanilla frosting sweetness and the salty tanginess of Rhett’s come, both of them blending together with the taste of Chase’s lips that had become familiar to him. It didn’t take long for Link to get distracted in the heat of the moment, to slide his hand down Chase’s body to his hardened length, which Link was happy to free from the underwear that had been straining against it.

He suddenly forgot his rules about it being about Rhett and Chase, taking his time to stroke Link, but he had the flash of realization that left him pulling his hand away anyway. “Sorry,” Link said. “It’s, uh… you two should…” he stumbled on his words, distracted and aching.

“It’s okay, Link,” Rhett said. “You can do this if you want to. I… I want to see it.”

That was plenty for Link, the suggestion that things were okay, and it left him straddling over Chase, putting a leg on each side of him and grinding against him. He reached his hand between them, stroking them both, their precome coating them and making it easier for them to glide together. Link would have given almost anything to feel Chase inside of him, but they were both overworked and over-rushed, desperate to finish after everything that had transpired. Chase’s breath was ragged, and he leaned forward against Link’s chest, panting and watching as Link pulled him closer to the finish line. Rhett rested his hand on Link’s back, doing his best to tilt his head to look between them, watching as Link panted, his body shaking with the effort and with his breath.

He was drunk with need, overpowered with lust, unable to hold on, spilling over Chase’s body and driving him to finish. It was everything they needed in that moment, everything they were desperate for. Chase collapsed back against the back of the couch, letting Link swipe at their mixed come on his chest and trace it along his lips. He peeked his tongue out of his mouth, licking their come off and pulling Link into a needy kiss. Link hadn’t moved from his place on Chase’s lap, stayed straddling him and kissing him deeply. Link couldn’t leave Rhett out any longer, though, leaning back and tugging him into an upside down kiss, letting Rhett’s beard tickle at his nose and cheeks.

“You’re right,” Rhett said.

“About what?” Chase asked, his voice a little gravelly from having Rhett’s cock deep in his throat.

“About it being hot,” Rhett answered. “I mean, all of this, it’s really complicated, okay? But I think I get it a little bit more now.”

“I didn’t promise it was going to be easy,” Link admitted. “I still don’t know how it’ll work out. Can we sort it out later? Right now I think you’ve been missing out on some attention.” It was true, Rhett hadn’t been touched since he came, and Link was desperate to show him what he was missing out on. Chase quirked an eyebrow at the thought of giving him a little more attention, and his mind raced with the possibilities.

“Yeah, Rhett, it’s your turn again,” he added helpfully. “I think if you like the frosting, you’re going to really love how Link eats popsicles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on this adventure. It was definitely unexpected and very fun to write! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, FYI, don't actually use popsicles during sexual acts. Frozen water is much safer and less prone to causing infections.


End file.
